Wedding in Japan
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Adrien receives an invitation to Kagami's wedding, which causes him sadness, cause he still has feelings for her. At the airport he meet Kagami and discovers, she's boarding the same flight as him. Unluckily the two miss the connecting flight and had to figure out another way to head to Japan. The feelings they had to each other returned back and the question is, will they show it?
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot how I start intros on fanfics, but hey what's up? I'm not giving up on the Super Nathan sequel, I'm just clueless about how to move further there and I'm starting to write this fanfic. I will only have these two in focus so that I avoid to become an Author with thousands of WIP's.**

**The inspiration for this fic is my old Code Lyoko fanfic with the same name and the episode Backwarder.**

**Additional note: This is the original summary. Apparently, it's too long for FFN.**

* * *

Adrien receives an invitation to Kagami Tsurugi's wedding, which causes him sadness, cause he still has feelings for the woman. Nino offered his friend to accompany him to Japan and by coincidence, they met Kagami at the Parisian airport with the same destination as them. Unluckily Adrien missed along with Kagami their connecting flight and had to figure out another way to head to Japan. The days the two spend together gushing about their old times together and in the end, they realize, they're still bound to each other

* * *

**Oh yeah, btw they are 15 years old in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At the Friday at the lunchtime, the summer break had started and a lot of students left their school heading home and enjoy at home or out the rest of the day. A couple of other students just stood a couple of hours at home preparing themselves to go out on holidays with their families back to their fatherland and some just went out to visit other places to discover new things.

At the Paris-Nord train station, a crowd of people passed on the floor of the station heading to their specific transportation vehicle to go to their destination.

In front of a wall with six various screens with listed trains and its information about his whereabouts and destinations stood a blonde teenage boy together with a teenage blue-haired girl with short hair and wearing a typical Japanese school uniform. The boy held a red suitcase with wheels, while the Japanese student wore over her shoulder a red messenger bag.

„Look on railway number 12 there's the Intercity to the airport, " The blonde told the girl as he pointed with his finger at the third screen at the list, where the number of the IC was the number 10.

„Yeah that's right there, " The Japanese short-haired girl said showing the blonde a white train with its doors open so that people could enter into it.

„Oh, it's already here" The blonde mentioned as he had seen the train on the railway.

„We still got 5 minutes until the train departs, " The blue-haired girl said looking at the blonde. „Are you going to wait together with me?"

„Of course Kagami" The boy replied escorting her to the railway, then stood on the platform next to the train together with her.

„Are you ever coming back to visit us?" Questioned the blonde looking at the girl, which rolled her eyes at the boy with the light green eyes.

„Probably when I'm older around the twenties" Responded Kagami. „I think my mother won't let me travel alone"

„Just like my father" The blonde responded sadly.

„Adrien…." Kagami said calling the blonde's attention. „This is very hard for us both now. I just wanted to tell you, that you were the greatest friend I have ever made and I wish I could just stay here with you. I don't know, how my life will be in Tokyo without you around" Kagami said making Adrien blush a little.

„Paris won't also be for me the same when you're gone." The blonde said tragic. „You were the only friend I had, that understood everything that happened around my house"

„And you in mine" Kagami added looking sad at Adrien's eyes, while he mirrored her facial expression.

„_Rail 12, Intercity Express 12 with the destination Lille is ready to depart."_

„What did the five minutes already pass?" Questioned Adrien looking sad.

„I'm not ready for it either Adrien, " The Japanese girl said looking at the blonde, that smiled a little at the girl. The two gazed at each other for a little moment, then Adrien opened his mouth wanting to speak, then he refused it, making Kagami look bewildered.

„Did you want to say something?" Questioned the brown-eyed girl, then Adrien took a breath and nodded.

„Uhm Kagami, before you go I….uhm got something to tell you. It's important"

„Sure go on"

„You know you're my best friend and a great girl and I've got something in my heart, that I really need to let out. I need to say this to you. That's my only chance"

„Yes?" Kagami asked as her cheeks turned pink.

„I….I…..lo…..I….I..." Adrien got a little insecure around the girl, afterward, he swallowed hard as Kagami had changed from a nearly excited to a neutral one as he was trying to confess his love to the girl. „I will miss you very much Kagami," Adrien said instead, then dropped his head down as he hadn't brought up his confession correctly to the Japanese girl. Kagami smiled a little but was sad, that Adrien didn't manage to tell her how he feels about her and she gives him a hug.

„I will miss you too Adrien. I will miss you so much" Kagami said laying her forehead down on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien patted the girl's back staring down sadly at his best friend, that started to sob on his shoulder.

„When I become twenty, I promise you Kagami, I will take the first plane and head to Japan just to see you again"

„You're a great guy, Adrien, " Kagami said gazing with watery eyes at Adrien, then passed her hand over them to clean her tears.

„A great guy…..yeah, " Adrien said sad, then Kagami took her luggage and looked at Adrien for the last time, who was sad about Kagami having to leave. Kagami dropped her suitcase again, then embraced Adrien again, but this time tighter than before.

„Don't ever change Adrien," Kagami said earning a nod from the blonde.

„I won't" Adrien promised while caressing the girl on her back. Before the girl took her arms away from Adrien's back placing them under his chin, then she went on the tiptoes and pecked the Frenchman on his cheeks, causing his face to turn red at this surprise.

After the kiss, Kagami took her luggage and entered into the double-decker and sat down next to the window, where Adrien could see her. Adrien watched the doors close of the Intercity, then the vehicle started to tax forwards and Adrien waved at Kagami, which copied him inside the cabin. Adrien sank his head and from the inside of his jacket appeared his kwami Plagg looking at him.

„What's with the sad face, she likes you" The cat kwami said making the blonde sigh.

„But she doesn't know, that I love her"

„You had the chance to tell it to her, but nope you chickened it out"

„Stop complaining Plagg, you're not really helping me"

„You want me to help you?" Questioned the kwami crossing his arms.

„I just want her to know, that I love her and now it's late!"

„No, it's not, you still got a chance to tell her that."

„But how?" Questioned the blonde watching the train taxing away and far away in front at the first cabin a kid running on the side of the train waving at an inmate, who was a man in a gray suit, which waved back at the kid.

„Plagg, follow me," Adrien ordered starting to chase the first class cabin, where his best friend sat, trying to get closer to her window. „Kagami!"

Inside the train Kagami sat on the seat looking down at her feet, then she heard someone calling her name, then she looked out of the window to see Adrien running beside the train trying to keep up with the train beside her.

„What are you doing?" Asked Kagami looking through the window at the blonde getting closer to the window next to her.

„Kagami, before you left I didn't want to tell, that I'm gonna miss you, I wanted to tell you how I have been feeling about you the past months. About us….."

„Just shout it out, cheesesteak!" Yelled Adrien's kwami at his ear, because he was already taking it too long. Adrien saw Kagami paying attention to him, then he frowned his brows, to finally say, what he wanted to tell her before she left.

„Kagami, I love you!" Yelled Adrien making Kagami wide her eyes as she heard his confession. „I'm sorry I didn't tell you that right before you boarded the train! You're gonna reciprocate it?!" Adrien asked loud, watching Kagami nodding excitedly about his confession, making the blonde smile brightly at the mute answer of the blue-haired girl.

While Adrien ran next to the train he placed his flat hand on the glass of the window, making Kagami chuckle at the situation and leaned her palm of her right hand on the glass, where Adrien's hand was and it was notable, that Kagami's hand were a little smaller than his. Both smiled enchanted at each other, then Adrien felt Plagg pushing him on the collar of his jacket slowing the boy down, that saw in front the end of the station, where the first wagons of the train left the station passing by other railways from the same station, which head to other destinations.

„I think you have succeeded " Plagg said to Adrien, which exhausted from the run watched Kagami wave inside the train and sending him an air kiss and a couple of seconds later the wagon, where Kagami sat had left the building of the train station and the last wagons of the same vehicle had also left the place too leaving Adrien back, which smiled amorously at having managed to tell the Japanese fencing student, how much she meant to him.

„You two really loved each other" The kwami of destruction mentioned watching the holder, who is in love watching the train pass under a bridge and disappear far behind it.

„Plagg one day we will see each other again and we will get together, " The French boy said at his kwami, who sat down on the shoulder of his owner gazing at the same direction as the boy.

* * *

**That sounds dreamy Adrien :3 But will their crush on each other still exist in the future? This will be answered in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Five years later Adrien had grown up into a fine young man and had shortly moved out of his home, much to his father's dismay into a commune with a few of his old classmates. In this commune, Adrien had to share a room with someone and this person was his best friend he had made in the school Nino Lahiffe, a Morrocan immigrant, that moved to France over a decade ago. Most of the commune mates already were going out with somebody, only Adrien and Nino were the only bachelors in the building. Nino was cool with being alone, then he was often busy working over the nights at the bars playing the DJ and half of the day he spent with sleeping. Other days, when he was free he had his friend Adrien around to hang out with or just hang inside the room with his headphones making new music and remixes on his laptop.

Adrien, on the other hand, wasn't really happy at being single. He was sick of it. Almost everyone he knows was dating somebody and they all looked very happy. Unlike all the other guys from his old class Adrien was the swarm of every girl in Paris, this because he used to work for his father as a model and that's from, where he gained a higher celebrity state at the school and everywhere else he would find fangirls and fangirls swooning over him. Adrien wasn't interested in any of the fans, more the reason was people don't love him for who he is really, only for his looks or for his fame. His roommates found it strange how Adrien doesn't want to date anyone of the girls, not even those of his school. Adrien just wanted one specific girl and that girl was Kagami Tsurugi from his old fencing class. He hasn't been able to talk with her a lot due to the time difference between their countries and over the years Adrien managed to lose all his phone contacts including Kagami's and then he wasn't able to ever text back to her. What Adrien was more sad about was, that Kagami hasn't texted him back anymore after, what happened with his contacts and he thought Kagami didn't want to have anything more with him.

What Adrien didn't know was, that fate likes to change things in life and that this time something would change for the good in Adrien's life…

* * *

Inside the house, where the comune of Adrien and Nino live, Adrien sat on the couch watching Kim video gaming together with Alix and Nathaniel.

„You should be ashamed of you Kim, Nathaniel is beating you in a fucking SUV and you're driving like the fastest car in the game, " Alix said at the tall Vietnamese guy.

„Hey don't expect a fast stock car to beat a car with Japanese modifications, " Kim said pulling his girlfriend aside with his shoulder, then Alix went down on the floor keeping controlling her green Sedan on TV following a red SUV and a flat blue car.

„When Nino's back, we're going to join you three, " Adrien said to the three, which were focused on the video game.

„Yeah!" Shouted Nathaniel jumping in the air as he won the race. „Take that!"

„Oh I'm so proud of you my son" Kim said jokingly, then Adrien took two wireless remotes from under the furniture, where the flat screen TV stood and sat down on the other couch, which was on the right side to the TV and placed the second remote on the couch for later his friend to pick it up.

„There must be a lot of bills inside of the mailbox for Nino to be taking longer." Alix said, then heard the doorbell ring. „Was that Nino?" Questioned the pink-haired girl.

„I'm gonna open the door, I need to bring my work pals my documents for the new app we're developing, " A tall boy with a green shirt and suspenders attached to his pants told the inmates, that sat on the couch.

"Thank you, Max, " Alix said watching Kim choose the same vehicle from before. „Now I'm going to pick up the car Nathaniel had before"

„Hahaha, " Kim said with a sarcastic tune, watching her slide through the car garage to pick up a car.

„Hey Nathaniel, whatever you ordered is here" Nino said carrying along with Max a large, brown box into the living room.

„That must be my easel, " The redhead said excitedly getting up from the couch to help Nino and Max.

„Nath spread out those envelopes to the others, I and Max bring this into your room" Nino commanded, then the redhead picked up the envelopes and stood in front of Kim and Alix looking at the pile to see, which he had to give who.

„Where the heck is Shibuya?" Questioned Alix looking at the gray envelope she had with her name on it.

„It's in Tokyo" Responded Kim checking another envelope, that looked like Alix's, except it had his name instead.

„And who's Tomoe?" Questioned Nathaniel. „Tomoe Tsurugi?"

„Tsurugi?" Questioned Adrien while he held a bunch of envelopes on his hands.

„Yeah" Replied Nathaniel showing it to the blonde.

„That's Kagami's mother, " Adrien said looking at the other's face.

„Oh cool, " Said Kim opening the envelope along with Alix.

„What could her mother probably want from us?" Questioned the redhead opening the envelope and pulling out a folded card, then opened it. „Is this a wedding invite?" Questioned Nathaniel making Adrien wide his eyes and lean his head next to Nathaniel's to read it.

„On the 25th September 2025 Tsurugi, Kagami and Miyamoto Hiroki are getting married"

„That's in three weeks, " Kim said looking at Nathaniel and Adrien.

„She's getting married" Adrien whispered sinking his head down as he discovered his old love interest was getting married. „That's why she never texted me back"

„I'm sorry Adrien" Nathaniel apologized looking at the blonde.

Nino passed along with Max at the living room and Nino stopped by behind the tall Asian looking at his friends sitting on the couch with the invitation.

„Did I miss something?" Questioned Nino watching Adrien sigh and drop his envelopes on the floor. Nino's face changed from happy to a worried one and walked to the redhead and the blonde. „What's wrong, dude?"

„Kagami's getting married" Responded Adrien.

„But that's a good thing….well not for you since you still love her, but….you know as long as she's happy, it doesn't matter, " Nino told the blonde.

„I know, but I….." Adrien said then sighed again. „She probably didn't care about me, because I forgot I promised her to take the very first plane to visit her when I turned twenty. And my birthday was three months ago"

„Dude, there are still three weeks in front of you. You can visit her before the wedding and who knows, maybe she ditches her fiancé and runs away with you" Kim said making Alix and Nino laugh.

„I wish it was that easy" Adrien replied to the Vietnamese housemate.

„You know since you promised to visit Kagami after your 20th birthday, you could go there right away and visit her" Suggested Nathaniel.

„For what?" Questioned Kim.

„If he goes now he has three weeks to be around Kagami. Maybe if they start talking about the good times and how good friends they used to be, maybe Kagami starts to like Adrien again and they get together instead"

„That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Nathaniel, " Kim said making Nathaniel frown. „You know we're not in a movie"

„That's actually not a bad idea, " Nino said thinking about Nathaniel's suggestion. „Told ya" Nathaniel responded grinning at the Vietnamese guy, who stuck out his tongue jokingly at the friend.

„If Adrien and Kagami spend together time and talk about the past with her and the fencing….what else more….how good the old times with her was, she could start to realize, how great her life was with you and chooses you instead of the other guy!" Nino announced jumping up in the air.

„Okay I think Kim was right, the idea sounds terrible" The redhead admitted and Adrien stood up looking at the dark-skinned friend.

„No, it's not. This could work out" Adrien said looking at all the other friends.

„Okay?" Kim responded a little unsure about it.

„We could just talk with each other normally, then maybe we could walk around Tokyo and she could show me things around it, tell me about everything. She really loved it, when I listened to her. This is certainly going to work out!"

„Well, all girls love it, when a guy listens to them, right Nath?" The Vietnamese questioned the redhead, that nodded in agreement with the taller guy.

„That will be easy, dude" Nino assured Adrien placing his hand on the friend's shoulder. „And since you're my best pal, I'm coming with you to Japan, so you don't have to make the whole way all by yourself"

„That's great Nino," Adrien said embracing the boy.

„No problem, broham. That's what best friends are for" The Moroccan boy responded patting his friend's back, while the others sat on the couch watching the two friends share the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Adrien Agreste and Nino Lahiffe stood in a queue inside the airport at the security control waiting for their turn. The two took with them a bag pack on their back and Nino had around his neck his headphones for the later use in the plane when they're traveling.

„Why did you buy a first class ticket?" The Moroccan guy asked his friend, glancing at the smartphone of the blonde, where he had his ticket saved.

„I don't know, I'm used to it" Adrien replied putting his phone back in his pocket.

„Well you're only sitting for three hours in the plane, it wouldn't really matter if you picked second class instead"

„I know, but I also reserved for the connecting flight first class too. A little more comfort for the other six hours sitting inside the plane"

„Well you're right" Nino agreed. „But you don't have to worry about the long-distance flights nowadays. Now there's more comfort for both classes"

„That's good" Adrien said taking his bag pack off his back and lied it on a box the security man had placed on the roll band, followed by Adrien dropping his bag on it, then placed his smartphone inside the box and he walked to the body scanner and passed under the bow, making over him a green light blink and Adrien smiled at the second security, that stood in front of the bow watching the passengers passing there. The woman waved with her hand signing the blonde to keep walking to the end of the roll band to wait for his friend and the bags. Adrien chuckled as at Nino the light had turned red, then the woman called the boy to get into a cabin to get checked up before he could continue.

* * *

Later in the terminal, the two friends walked together passing by the stores and waiting halls searching for the gate, where their plane would arrive for them to board.

„Does your father know, you're going to Japan?" Questioned Nino the Frenchman.

„No" The blonde answered. „I didn't tell him yet"

„Are you?"

„Maybe when I'm in Japan" Replied Adrien. „I don't want him to worry about me"

„Right, " Nino said continuing to walk with his friend, then they stopped by a coffee shop next to the gate number 35 afterward Adrien checked on the screen in front of the entrance showing the estimated time of the boarding time and the company of the vehicle the two boys had booked to fly. „Well we're here, " Nino said looking at the screen, then Adrien walked at the coffee shop, followed by the dark-skinned boy running behind him to stop behind another man ordering a meal.

„My dude step aside, I'll offer you a coffee, " Nino said smiling at the friend, who shook his head.

„No, no, no you don't have to do that. I'm paying my own"

„Come on, it's just this one time" Nino pleaded, then Adrien nodded at his friend.

„Alright, only this time, " Adrien said making the friend smile.

„What do you want to drink?"

„A cappuccino" Responded Adrien, then Nino looked back to the front seeing the customer leave with a sandwich, then Nino approached the cashier to order the drinks.

„Good morning, I would like to have an espresso and a cappuccino" The brunette boy ordered.

„Sure and would you have anything to eat?" Questioned the young woman behind the register.

„Three passionfruit macarons please" The Morrocan ordered, then waited for the cashier to prepare the drinks.

„They sell passionfruit macarons here?" Questioned Adrien surprised.

„I had seen a few months ago here the ad introducing the new macaron flavors" Explained Nino. „Not even McBurger had them"

„Awesome" Adrien said, then waited together with Nino for the order, then Adrien looked around the hall at the various passengers walking or sitting waiting for the arrival of their plane. „The airport has always many people here, isn't it Nino?"

„Yeah" Agreed the brunette. „Believe it or not, I once saw a guy, that looked like me, but with black hair. That was really freaky"

„I got many doppelgangers, but dressed or cosplayed as me. No one has ever managed to look exactly like me, beside Wayhem and…..." Adrien told his friend while looking around the airport, then he saw a young woman with short blue hair crossing the terminal carrying a red bag and he gazed astonished at the looks of that woman.

„Who? Marc?" Questioned Nino looking back at Adrien, then tilt his head, when he saw Adrien gazing at the hall afterward Nino looked at the same direction and smiled as he found out, why Adrien was looking away. „What a coincidence, I didn't expect to walk the same as Kagami, " Nino said watching together with Adrien the blue-haired woman walk to the seats near the gate and sat down picking out from her jacket the smartphone, then she typed on its display and placed it next to her ear to call someone.

„She's still as pretty as I remember" Adrien confessed glancing at his friend, which rolled his eyes in amusement at his friend's crush, that still was present after all the years.

„Yep, she does bro" Nino agreed, then Adrien starts to move forwards towards her, but Nino holds the blonde tightly on the shirt's collar. „Hey, hey, hey not so fast" The Morrocan warned the blonde, who looked back at the friend neutrally. „We're going to do that the other way" Nino suggested. „We meet her inside the plane like we have not expected to see her on the plane. What do you think?"

„Sounds plausible" The Frenchman agreed. „And what if we sit in the same row?" Questioned the blonde.

„There are like 20 rows in that plane. That would be very lucky if you had to sit right next to her"

„But Kagami's family never travels second class" Adrien mentioned crossing his arms with a smirk. „I actually got around 80% of a chance to be sitting next to her, when there are four or five rows only in the first class"

„Good and listen, if you two are really going to sit beside each other, have a regular chat. Ask her how she's doing, how her life in Tokyo is...and avoid any questions about your crush for now"

„But she knew I had….I HAVE a crush on her. Why shouldn't I?"

„I don't want her to break your heart right now when she answers something about her wedding" The dark-skinned boy explained. „I mean, let's just see the facts, Kagami really loves this Hiroki with all her heart, would you really want to ruin it for her?" The brunette questioned, then Adrien looked at Kagami sitting on the chair laughing while she was on the phone making Adrien sight.

„I've been waiting for so long for the moment I and Kagami would see each other again" The former model complained to his friend grabbing him on the shirt. „It's not fair"

„I know dude, but face it, your chances at the moment are low. Between you and Kagami really needs to spark for you two to retrieve your old feelings for each other back. I don't know about her mother, but how would her mother react?"

„Her mother liked me. I don't think, that would be a problem" Adrien said, then Nino received the order on a tableau, which the boy took from the woman with a smile.

„Thanks, I'd like to pay with my card, is that possible?" Questioned the brunette earning a nod from the cashier. Adrien and Nino sat in front of the table next to the window of the airport to take their meals, then Adrien observed on the field of the airport the planes, that were parked on the ground. On the field Adrien saw a French airplane taxing fast on the runway, getting near to the end of the road and lifting the nose up in the air followed by the whole body of the plane taking off in the air and after a couple of seconds it retracting its landing gear into its belly. Adrien kept observing the staff working out on the roads around the vehicles, then from another runway, Adrien watched another airplane of the same company arrive and head at the terminal, where Adrien sat together with Nino.

„Look I think that's the plane we're getting checked in" The blonde pointed out to his best friend, who looked through the window to see the Airbus getting closer to the gate of the building and stop next to it, so the staff could attach it at the door of the vehicle.

„It arrived earlier, " Nino said checking the time on his smartphone. „How much do you bet we're leaving a little delayed out of here?"

„One week I pay your coffee at Moonbucks" Adrien responded earning a nod from the brown-skinned boy.

„Deal, " Nino said holding out his hand for Adrien to shake.

* * *

Nino and Adrien stood behind a few passengers, which were passing their tickets on a scanner until it turned a green light on for them to be able to enter the corridor.

„What's the time difference between Paris and Saint. Petersburg?" Questioned the blonde changing looks with his friend.

„Uhm I think it was an hour forward" Responded Nino. „I could just add on my world clock app that city in it" Nino said exchanging on his phone the information, then he entered into another app to show on his screen a bar code from his flight ticket, then he waited until a man, that was in front of him passed the flight ticket on the scanner, then waited for the man to pass and for the door to close again, so he could pass his smartphone over the scanner. Nino passed through the door and next to him Adrien managed to pass to with his smartphone, then both walked the corridor of the gate along arriving at the end of it, where the entrance of the plane was and a few people stood around the door, waiting for the people to move inside the plane.

„Which row do you have?" Questioned the Morrocan guy.

„Row Three E," Responded the blonde, then the two stepped forward closer to the entrance of the door, then Adrien looked down at the left side of the entrance, then he discovered that the plane had been named by someone famous. „Hey they named the plane after Chat Noir"

„Really?" Asked the friend and Adrien showed with his flat hand the letters spelling the name of the Parisian cat superhero. „Cool, I wonder if Carapace has one too"

„Maybe it does" Adrien responded shrugging his shoulders, then both stepped in the plane passing by two flight attendants, which were greeting the passengers.

„Good morning" Greeted the woman with a smile at Adrien, then Adrien stopped in the middle of the corridor as he saw Kagami again trying to stow her bag in the overhead bin.

„And?" Questioned Nino looking over Adrien's shoulder. „Aren't you going to help her?" Suggested the Morrocan looking up at his friend, which nodded and approached Kagami, then grabbed her bag from the side, making her wide her eyes as she noted someone trying to help her.

„Can I help you?" The blonde asked and the blue-haired woman looked at the blonde and got surprised as she recognized the blonde.

„Adrien? Adrien Agreste?" The Japanese questioned gazing at the blonde, that nodded at her.

„I didn't know, you were in Paris"

„I had to take care of a few things, but I'm really glad to see you again, " Kagami said embracing the blonde. Adrien's face turned pink as his crush had given him a hug, then Adrien smiled and placed his own arms behind her.

„Me too" The Frenchman added enjoying the moment with her. Nino stood beside the two and tapped Adrien on the shoulder.

„I don't want to burst a bubble, but people want to pass" Nino mentioned afterward Adrien saw around ten passengers waiting for Adrien and Kagami to step aside for them to pass.

„Oh….I'm sorry" Apologized Adrien following Kagami down at their seats so that Nino and the other passengers could pass.

„Think on what I said dude, " Nino said disappearing behind the curtains, then Adrien quickly turned around as he heard Nino speak.

„What?" Questioned Adrien as Nino had gone in the second class.

„I think he said you should think about what he said"

„Oh okay, " Adrien said, then took from his back his backpack off and placed it in the inside of the overhead bin next to Kagami's and sat down next to her in the middle of the row.

„Do you enjoy sitting beside the window? The son of Gabriel Agreste asked earning a nod from the daughter from the Tsurugi clan, who looked out of the window at another airplane, that was being pushed back by a tug to the field.

„Me too. The view is just amazing, mostly when you're up in the sky" Adrien said earning a nod from the girl.

Adrien sat on his seat watching the passengers walk the corridor of the Airbus up, then started to whistle. Kagami had taken from her jacket out her smartphone to turn on the flight mode, therefore she put it back in the pocket and looked to Adrien who was just put the seatbelt on, afterward he had done the same to his smartphone like Kagami and had put it back in his jacket's pocket.

„So….you're going to Japan too, right?" Questioned the brown-eyed woman earning a nod from the blonde.

„Yes" Responded Adrien. „I saw yesterday the invitation to your wedding and...yeah, " Adrien said avoiding eye contact with the girl hiding hid sadness about that. „Also congratulations to your engagement"

„Thank you, " Kagami said looking at Adrien, who gazed now a little neutrally at the woman. „I'm surprised how quickly you and Nino reacted to the invite. Some messaged me, it wouldn't work out for them, because they couldn't take a vacation or a couple of free days to come. Then the timezone is also a problem for them to get used to it,"

„Yeah, it is" Responded Adrien. „If they had enough days, they could manage to get more or less used to the timezone in Japan"

„Well, you and Nino were smart in coming earlier" The Japanese woman complimented.

„Thank you" Replied Adrien. „We appreciate it"  
„That's great, " Kagami said with a giggle, making Adrien smile a little amatory.

From the second class on the corridor, the cabin master appeared along with Nino Lahiffe chatting.

„I apologize for these circumstances once again Mr. Lahiffe. I hope you still enjoy our flight" The man said giving Nino the hand to shake, in which he did.

„No problem, nothing bad happened, " Nino said taking his backpack from his back down.

„If you need anything, just press the orange call button" The maitre de cabin explained the brunette guy.

„Sure my dude. Thank you" Nino said stowing the bag inside the overhead bin, as the man had made his way back to the second class.

„What happened?" The best friend questioned the Morrocan, who sat down on the seat next to Adrien.

„Some dude back there started to treat me like shit, just because of my skin complexion" Nino explained. „That dude had warned the guy to behave, then he sent me here as the guy kept behaving like an ass"

„You're lucky, " Adrien said watching Nino put his seatbelt on and put his headphones on.

„I wouldn't mind listening to him, cause I would spend the whole flight like this listening to my beats" Nino explained the friend. „You won't mind, if I do that for the rest of the flight, right?"

„No of course not"

„Good and if I were you, I would take this chance and get to work, if you know what I mean, " Nino said emphasizing the last words quieter to avoid Kagami from hearing it. Adrien looked back at Kagami, that was looking out of the window at the field. Adrien glanced back at Nino nodding, then turned back to Kagami.

„Uhm Kagami?" Adrien called for the woman, who turned her head back at the old best friend. „Uh….how's your life going in Tokyo, so far?"

„Good" Responded the blue-haired woman.

„That sounds great" Adrien confessed. „I'm sorry I haven't asked you that much, I lost all my phone numbers I had on my phone as I had let him fall into a water fountain"

„Oh that's why I didn't get any more messages"

„I still would have texted you, I just had very bad luck and couldn't restore them all back, cause they were saved on the phone and not the chip"

„That's okay it happens"

„Yeah, " Adrien said smiling softly at the girl, showing him comprehension for his accident in the past.

„And how has your life been so far?" Questioned the Japanese woman. „Did you move out of your parents' house or anything special?"

„Well, I'm living with Nino, Kim, Max and Nathaniel in a commune along with their girlfriends. Well Nino is single and so is Max actually or I think he has a girlfriend I don't know it exactly"

„And you?" Asked the blue-haired woman. „You're still single?"

„Yeah" Adrien replied a little sad. „I don't know, but the only girls that are interested in me are either fangirls or golddiggers and I don't want to date any of them,"

„Soon or later the right person will find you, Adrien, believe me, " Kagami comforted the man. „It's just a matter of time"

„Sure, " Adrien said leaning back on his seat releasing a sigh, making Kagami glance neutral at him.

„Adrien listen...are you interested in when we arrive in Tokyo to take a little trip?" Questioned Kagami. „You know to show you everything the city has to offer?"

„We two?" Questioned Adrien looking at her.

„Nino can come too if he wants" Added Kagami.

„Sounds like an amazing idea Kagami" Responded Adrien. „Just like old times….sort of, we rarely were spending the time together with us three"

„Well if he doesn't come it's gonna be like the good old times, " Kagami said earning a nod from the blonde.

„We'll see, " Adrien said looking at Nino, which winked at Adrien confusing Adrien, afterward Adrien realized as Nino showed him his smartphone, that was muted, that Nino had heard their conversation. „Thanks, bro, " Adrien said, then leaned back on his seat listening to the announcement of the airplane.

„_Madame, Monsieur Bienvenue à bord. Welcome on board ladies and gentlemen. For your safety and comfort, please pay attention to the following safety performance"_ The person on the small TV screen said introducing five ladies from different cultures sitting on a chair for the demonstration, which all the people were watching, while the plane had started to tax back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Adrien walked in the restaurant of the hotel he had overnight to head to the breakfast buffet a couple of guests were standing scooping for themselves, what they wanted to eat. The blonde stood in the queue behind two men, who were taking from a cheese plate a bit of cheese for their plate, then Adrien looked at the croissants, that lied inside a basket covered with a white cover and two tongs on it for the use. Adrien took the tong and picked a croissant from the basket, then placed it on a plate, that was on top of a pile of dishes, then picked it up and walked forward to pass by other types of breads, then took two toasts with another tong laying beside the layer-in-layer lied pieces of bread afterward he looked down at the portions of butter, jam and margarine. Adrien picked two pieces of portion butter and one cherry-flavored jelly, moving forward to the cheese and meat plates, where another man was serving himself by taking a few salami slices onto his bread to make a sandwich after it. Adrien took from the six available varieties two of each to his plate, then the next plate in front of him, where a younger boy stood together with a woman, that aided him by putting cheese slices on the plate, Adrien waited for the woman to finish, then she handed Adrien the tong, making the blonde smile.

„Thank you, " Adrien said looking at the various cheese sorts on the plate all presented nicely to the guest and behind each sort lied a small card with the cheese's origin and its name. The blonde took one of each sort and walked away to another table, where a service worker stood serving drinks to the customers.

„What can I offer you to drink Mr. Agreste?" The man asked the blonde.

„Orange juice please" Adrien responded watching the man fill a glass with a dark liquid, then handed it over to Adrien. „Thank you" He friendly thanked the service worker, then looked around the room at the many tables, that were available for him to sit down. Adrien walked the dining hall to look for a place to sit, then he smiled as he found Kagami sitting on a table for two persons and was all by herself eating a bowl of Bircher muesli. Adrien walked to the woman stopping by the table.

„Is this seat taken?" The blonde asked, then the woman looked up at him and smiled as she saw it was his friend.

„Sit down" Kagami offered the blonde, that sat down vice versa to the woman. „Where's your friend Nino?"

„He left a little earlier" The Frenchman replied. „He had to look for something here he couldn't find in France"

„So we're the only ones, that haven't left the hotel yet"

„Yeah, " Adrien said taking a slice of cheese into his mouth, therefore he opened the butter portion, then used his knife to spread it on the toast. „What kind of cornflakes is that'"

„Bircher muesli" The blue-haired woman responded. „It's mixed with cornflakes, Milk, fruit and yogurt,"

„Sounds delicious"

„It really is" Kagami admitted taking another bit with her spoon and led it into her mouth. Adrien watched her chewing her breakfast mannerly, then Adrien held up his toast close to his mouth to bite it off and chew it. After taking another spoon and swallow the food down, Kagami faked a cough, before she raised her voice to speak to the friend.

„Are you going after breakfast to the airport?"

„Yes and you?" Questioned the blonde taking another bite of his toast bread.

„Same" Answered the Japanese girl. „We could both take the bus together?"

„I don't mind. Sure I'll go with you"

„Good and you better be fast, the bus comes in ten minutes and we have forty minutes to the airport" Warned Kagami earning a nod from the blonde.

„Good, " Adrien said finishing his toast, then picking up the second toast. „Does the bus come every hour or something?"

„To the airport, I only saw it drives one time per hour. Two or three times are other line buses"

„Okay," Adrien said taking a bite of his bread. „We still got three hours before the flight and we don't need to deliver our baggage"

„I know, just it's always better to plan a little more time, than usual. Just in case"

„You got a good point," Adrien said at the woman shoving his whole toast into his mouth. „I'm awmhost donn," Adrien mumbled with the food inside his mouth making Kagami chuckle a little.

* * *

Adrien and Kagami sat inside an articulated bus together behind the gaiter holding their backpack on their arms while they were traveling with the public transportation vehicle.

„Chloé is going out with my cousin Felix and are at the moment in New York with her mother." Told Adrien her friend. „I have chatted with Chloé last week and she's loving New York so far"

„It's amazing, how you and the others are still in contact"

„Our class chat is actually still present, most of us still chat with each other there" Explained Adrien. „Oh and recently Mylène posted a picture of an ultrasound scan she had last week. She's expecting a baby"

„That sounds amazing"

„Yeah" Agreed Adrien. „I think she's in the third month"

„Sweet"

„Are you…..uhm…. Planing in the future to h….have a child?" Questioned Adrien a little warily the girl, who shrugged her shoulders.

„Well I'm waiting one or two years" Responded Kagami. „At some point, I have to have one to not let my mother down or out legacy"

„But if you don't feel like you want a child you don't need to have one. It's your life, not hers"

„It's not that Adrien, I would really love to have children, but I don't think we're both ideals for it,"

„Why not?" Questioned Adrien. „You two like each other, that won't be a problem, " Adrien told Kagami, who then looked away from the blonde to observe the landscape making Adrien feel worried about her relationship with her fiancé.

„Is there something wrong between you and Hiroki?" Questioned Adrien and Kagami shook her head. „Then what is it?" Questioned the blonde and the blue-haired woman looked back at him opening her mouth to speak, then a loud burst ran on the outside of the bus shrieking Kagami, Adrien and the other passengers of the bus and the bus started to slow down. The two looked back to the other passengers, that noted the part, where they sat had sunk a little, therefore, the bus had turned the warning lights to stop the bus on the right side of the road.

„What was that?" Asked Kagami, then Adrien looked behind, where he saw two passengers look down from the window and talking in Russian about the situation.

„I think it was the tire" Replied Adrien looking at the cockpit, where the bus driver sat speaking on his communication device with the central.

„Gosh we're not even ten minutes inside the bus and now we have a breakdown," Kagami said annoyed placing her hands on her forehead.

„Don't worry Kagami, everything will be fine" Adrien calmed Kagami down, then in front, the bus driver turned on his microphone who spoke in Russian to the passengers.

„I hope anyone here speaks English cause I don't understand, what he's saying"

„He's telling, that the bus' right tire had broken and that we needed to get out and look for another transport vehicle, cause this bus was going to get towed" Responded Kagami.

„Oh, I totally forgot your mother used to teach you Russian, " The blonde guy said doing a facepalm. „And now we have to go look for ourselves for another way to get to the airport?"

„Most likely, " Kagami said getting up from her seat and walk to a map with the city and all the various connections of the public transportation of Saint Petersburg. „I only see this bus with a direct connection to the airport"

„And everyone else you need to move out in some stops, but which ones will be difficult to figure out" The Frenchman mentioned to his friend following with the index finger a red line away from the airport.

„I ask the other passengers, " Kagami said walking to two women around her age to question them about the connections of the transports.

„Okay…." Adrien said hearing his phone whistle as it got a message, then he took out his phone from his jacket and saw a message of his friend Nino Lahiffe.

„_I'm already at the airport, where are you?"_

Adrien opened the message, then typed down for his friend a message.

„_I and Kagami were going together on a bus and it had a breakdown. We're now trying to find another solution to head to the airport."_

Adrien put his phone back in the pocket, then Kagami approached him taking him by his hand, surprising him.

„Uh….."

„We got a big problem now Adrien" Kagami warned the blonde. „In 8 minutes there is a train, that passes by the airport and the train station we need to get one is about 20 minutes away from here according to the navigation"

„And the next train?"

„In a half hour" Responded Kagami. „Come get out of the bus" Kagami ordered pulling Adrien behind her out on the sidewalk.

„Okay and where's the train station?" Questioned the blonde as Kagami had let is hand down.

„I'm trying to recalculate the destination, but it's taking long, " Kagami said a little tensed about the situation, then Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder.

„Kagami take a deep breath and keep calm. We're going to make it in time" Adrien promised. „If we don't, we can always book another flight and a direct one"

Kagami sighed and nodded to her friend, that calmed her down. „You're right, I'm sorry"

„_After 1000m turn left, " _Kagami's phone said and the two looked down at the navigation system of her phone working.

„Now let's follow her instructions," Adrien said earning a nod from the blue-haired woman and both walked on the sidewalk listening to the GPS giving them the direction.

* * *

After an hour Adrien and Kagami sat inside a train heading to the airport. Kagami leaned against the window observing the landscape while Adrien stared holes in the air waiting until the ride was over for them. Adrien took out his phone then saw a missed call from Nino and a message, then he opened the message to see, what he wrote.

„For real?" Adrien asked as he read the message and the Japanese looked at him wondering, what happened.

„Are you alright?"

„The planes won't be able to take off or land, because the people at the airport are striking"

„Oh gosh, now that!" Kagami complained as she heard the bad news. „And now?"

„I'm trying to call him, " Adrien said clicking on Nino's phone number and pressed the green button to call him. „Hey Nino, what happened?"

„_I don't know, suddenly the workers on the field of the airport stopped doing their job and appeared down at the main entrance striking"_

„And you can't now leave the airport?"

„_I'm sitting inside the plane and we can't leave it at the moment. But the way the strikes are going there won't be any landings or takeoffs today"_

„Darn it and now how we're supposed to go to Japan?" Questioned Adrien.

„_I don't know, maybe there is another airport you two could go instead?"_

„We're inside a train heading to the airport. We could try and see if the airport in Moscow would be free of strikes and then board there into a plane to Japan"

„_I'm not sure if it's going to work out. It's going to be difficult to find a flight today or this week"_

„I don't know, I could ask Kagami to look for flight tickets from Moscow to Tokyo..." Adrien suggested looking at Kagami, who quickly took out her smartphone and entered into the internet to look up for flight tickets.

„I'm on it, " Kagami told Adrien, which nodded at the woman.

„She's on it, " Adrien said. „I hope we're going to find some"

„_If you don't, try to find for the other days or your only chance would be cross the whole country and try at other airports."_

„Well I hope we manage to find spots in Moscow"

„_Well I don't know, what you think, but if you two have to cross the whole country together just to find an airport, you should both go together. I don't think your smartphone's battery survives this long"_

„Well I got the power bank inside my backpack, but I don't know if it has enough charge or not"

„_Sure, in case you really have to cross Russia by train or anything else, don't waste your phone's battery. Use those days to get to know Kagami better. Maybe that's your chance to show Kagami how much you care for her and she might fall in love with you again"_

„You're right Nino, I'm gonna take this chance and make the best out of it"

„_That's my boy, so I better turn the phone off, before you lose more percent of your battery"_

„Yes thank you, Nino, for the information"

„_No problem dude, feel free to send me any messages of how your trip is going and between you two"_

„Sure I'll do, " Adrien said turning his phone off and putting it back in his pocket. Adrien looked at Kagami putting her phone back and sigh disappointedly.

„I can't find any tickets before the wedding day, only two weeks after it"

„Oh no, " Adrien said looking unhappy at Kagami.

„What are we going to do now?" Questioned the Japanese girl.

„Nino suggested in looking in Russia for other airports, possibly we're going to have to cross Russia by train for the next few days"

„I have looked for Moscow, the next one on the list was Khanty-Mansiysk, which had also no free space to fly to Tokyo"

„Okay well our only choice now is to head to the central station and get informed about other airports and possible trains to go there"

„Correct and our last chance would be the Vladivostok airport at the other end of Russia if it has any free spots to fly to Tokyo or not"

„Good"

„And we might have better luck there since short flights to certain cities usually have like five or six times per day. The chance is great for us to be able to book one to Tokyo"

„And when are you planning to book them?" Questioned the Frenchman.

„I think later" Replied the Japanese woman. „First I need to know, how many days it takes to head to Vladivostok when I know the exact days I can book one"

„Sounds brilliant, " Adrien said earning a nod from Kagami.

„Thank you, " Kagami said and the two looked out of the window, where the train was slowing down to stop at the first station to collect more passengers for the upcoming stations, the train hasn't passed yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adrien and Kagami had boarded at the main station with the destination Krasnoyarks two hours ago. Both sat next to each other inside a second class cabin staring around the environment of their cabin, where other people sat reading a book, using their smartphone or just stare holes in the air just like the two.

Adrien sighed bored from sitting and took out his smartphone to see the hours and the phone showed two different times, the second one being one hour ahead from the first.

„If I had booked a non-stop flight I wouldn't be here wasting my time, " Said Kagami feeling tensed.

„I don't even know, why I booked tickets for a connecting flight" Adrien told the woman. „I can afford it….sure except Nino couldn't and we didn't want to fly separated from each other and this was the only available flight we both had"

„Now we have the trouble. We're traveling the greatest country in the world by train, we don't have any slight ideas from other airports we could go to find a plane to Japan and if we really have to go to Vladivostok at the end of the trip, then find out, there are no available flights I'd go crazy"

„I think the chances for that are low. When short distance flights are meant to happen around five times per day. If we need to wait one or more days, it doesn't matter as long as we manage to get a flight"

„I'm still not happy, that it's going to be this way, but it's better than nothing"

„Well we can still chat a bit during our ride, except I think we're not able to talk non-stop the whole ride long"

„You're right" The blue-haired woman agreed. „But we could walk to the other cabins to stretch our legs and look around."

„Yes right and I think it would be a nice idea to take a stroll to another cabin, maybe we could get there a coffee or something else to drink?" Suggested the blonde getting up from his seat. „What do you say?"

„I'm fine with that" Kagami answered getting up from her seat to walk along with the blonde the corridor along, then at the end of the cabin Adrien pulled the door back and held his hand out, signing Kagami to pass first in which she did and Kagami opened the second door entering into the next wagon, followed by the Frenchman.

„Sorry, I only could hold the first door"  
„It's alright you didn't need to," Kagami told the blonde walking the next train wagon to the other end. „Oh look here is the toilet" The Japanese mentioned looking together with the blonde at the door with the word toilet on it.

„That's great, cause I really have to go, " Adrien said making the blue-haired woman roll her eyes amused watching the young man enter the toilet and lock the door so that other travelers would know it is occupied.

A minute later Adrien left the toilet closing the door behind him afterward he looked around the corridor looking for Kagami, then he entered into the next wagon, which was for the needy people and Adrien could only a couple of seats, which had a bigger space between each other and a wider corridor. Adrien didn't recognize any of the passengers and closed the door thinking on, where Kagami could have gone.

„Kagami?" Adrien called looking at the first floor of the wagon, where other passengers sat, but there was no sign of her.

„Cou Cou, " A voice said, then Adrien looked behind and saw from the second level Kagami sliding the banister down and land on her feet holding towards the blonde two umbrellas to his back.

„There you are!" Adrien said with a smile turning around to her. „What's with the umbrellas?"

„Here we gonna duel each other, " The girl said tossing at him the green umbrella but keeping the black one.

„You want to fence with those umbrellas?" Questioned the blonde earning a nod from his crush. „Great idea"

Kagami held her umbrella out to the friend as he mirrored her pose, then both started to smite on each other's umbrellas beginning their fencing duel. The two chattered with their umbrellas standing in the middle of the small room, where the exit doors of the train were. Kagami scored one point by hitting Adrien on his chest.

„Whoa" Adrien replied by the stung on his body. „1-0" Adrien mentioned looking at Kagami placing her umbrella over her shoulder while smiling at him. „Ready?" Asked Adrien watching Kagami drop her umbrella down, pointing towards the blonde after that the two started to fight each other again and the two stung each other on their sides.

„Uhm this doesn't count?" Asked Adrien followed by Kagami shaking her head. „Good….en garde!" Adrien shouted attacking her with the umbrella, short while later Kagami was about to score, Adrien had opened the umbrella and Kagami only hit it on the open umbrella.

„Hey, that's cheating"

„Sorry, it was an accident, " Adrien said seeing Kagami smirk, which could clearly see, that Adrien wasn't telling the truth. „I swear, " Adrien said closing the umbrella and wrapping the lace around the umbrella and close the velcro fastener, then felt Kagami smack with her umbrella on Adrien's shrieking him as he wasn't prepared. „Hey!" Adrien shouted afterward he swung his parasol at Kagami's legs, unluckily to Adrien she managed to dodge his attempted strike by jumping in the air and while she was up she used her umbrella to hit Adrien on the shoulder, but was quickly parried away from Adrien and landed on the ground.

„Not bad, huh?" Adrien asked elated, making Kagami shook her head.

„ncncnc," The blue-haired woman murmured challenging the man again to fence, then she fought him back leaving him less space in the corridor, leaving him a smaller chance to move to the sides to avoid her being able to target him. „I would be careful, if I were you" Kagami warned with a grin, then Adrien shook his head, confidently believing in himself he would get out of that situation.

„You probably forgot about my special Agreste mov….." Adrien said sliding his left foot backward, along with the right one, which missed the step on the stair and he fell down on his back on them sliding into the first floor. Kagami warped her face in shock as her friend had fallen down on his back and ran the stairs down, getting down on her knees to check him out.

„Are you alright?" Asked Kagami as Adrien sat up on the floor with Kagami leaning him her hand to help him lean back towards the back of a seat.

„I think I'm fine" Responded Adrien passing his hand behind his neck patting it. „I'm just a little braced on the back of my neck" Adrien explained, then Kagami placed her hands behind Adrien's neck rubbing with her thumbs on it. „Uh, what are you doing?" Questioned the blonde.

„I'm doing a short massage on your neck to help you with your tension" Kagami responded her friend. „Is it okay, if I do that?" Questioned Kagami looking at the light-green eyes of the man.

„S...sure" Responded Adrien and the Japanese squeezed with her fingers behind Adrien's neck on the sides concentrated on it, while Adrien observed her doing so. Kagami looked at Adrien's face as she massaged his neck, noticing his deep focus on her maroon eyes, making her smile a little and remove her hands from the blonde to lie them over her legs.

„How do you feel?" Questioned Kagami the blonde, that passed his hands on his neck.

„I'm actually feeling better" Adrien responded. „You did a good job" Complimented the blonde earning a smile from the girl.

„Thanks, " She said getting a little embarrassed at his comment. Adrien smiled, as he noticed her shyness, then he stood up and held his hand out for her.

„Give me your hand, " Adrien said and Kagami gave him her hand for him to help her up. „Are we going to drink a coffee or something?" Questioned the blonde earning a quick nod from the Japanese woman afterward the two moved up the stairs heading to the door, which leads to the next wagon of the train.

* * *

Nino stood in front of the Shinjukan train station on the sidewalk looking on his smartphone for direction for the closest hotel.

„I'm amazed, the WLAN here is much better, than in France and Morroco combined together" The brown-haired man said at the speed the map had charged on his smartphone and showed on his display a long red line leading to a red bubble, showing the destination, where Nino had added on the smartphone to go.

„_In 1000m you reach your destination"_

„That's good, " Nino said walking forwards on the sidewalk following the route of the GPS. On the way, Nino encountered a black and green colored electro scooter and widened his eyes as he recognized, what it was. „Hey, they have them too!" Nino said jumping closer to the vehicle to check it out. Nino looked at the board and saw how cheap it was to take a ride on it, then he stood on the device and took out his smartphone and held the camera over the square-formed QR-code to unlock the scooter. From the pocket of his pants he took out his wallet opening it up, then he took out his driving license and scanned it with the phone to be able to unlock it. Therefore Nino looked at the smartphone explaining him, how to use the device after that he got on the board of it and placed his hands on the handlebars seeing on the one side a red key and on the other a green one, then Nino used his left foot to swung himself forward while pressing on the green one, which worked like a gas pedal and it drove rapidly forward setting Nino in surprise.

„Whoa Adrien needs to try this out too, " Nino said then broke on the red button to slow down, driving less hasty on the sidewalk. Nino observed the houses he passed by seeing if he would find the hotel he had introduced in the app.

„In 100 meters you reach your destination" The smartphone dictated to the Morrocan, who kept looking at the buildings then he discovered a dark-colored house with the slogan of the hotel lightened in beige and the stairs to the entrance of the building were colored with small stripes next to each other in various tones.

„There it is, " Nino said stopping the scooter there and locking it up, by disconnecting his phone from the site. Nino walked up at the entrance looking up at the name of the building, then heard his smartphone announcing him, that they had arrived. Nino entered the building, passing by a hall with a space for guests to go to the computer and right next to it was the reception, where Nino then walked up, where he saw a young Japanese man standing and cleaning the desk of him.

„Good evening, is it possible to check-in for tonight?" Questioned the dark-skinned boy earning a nod from the receptionist.

„Sure" Responded the receptionist sitting down on his chair and look up on his computer for a free room for Nino. „Have got any baggage?"

„I have, but I left it at the train station inside a safe" Responded Nino. „I wasn't sure if capsule hotels would have enough space for them"

„Did you brought more than one?" Questioned the man curious.

„Actually one, but my friend with who I was traveling with had before he could arrive at the airport trouble and missed the plane and I'm keeping them until he arrives"

„Alright in the lockers they're safe too, but if you're coming to check in here or somewhere else again, you could have brought them"

„That's great to know, " Nino said, then the man held out a tablet for the guy and showed Nino a line, where he needed to sign.

„Here is, where you have to sign, " The man told Nino handing him a stylon for the smart touch device and Nino took it to sign, then gave it back to the man. „Now I only need 3500 yen and I'll hand you the key and our starter pack, " The man said to Nino, who nodded and took out his credit card to insert it inside the credit card reader, then inserted his PIN in it and waited for the process to finish. Nino removed his card as the device had successfully transferred the sum to the hotel and Nino received from the receptionist the confirmation of his payment, together with the key for a safe, a keycard and a starter pack, that contained a pajama, bathing towels and a toothbrush in it.

„Thanks" Nino said and walked at the corridor, from where he came before and went the stairs up to the first floor and checked on the sign next to a corridor, where he could see a room with lockers and a shelf to put the shoes in it and on the end of the corridor were other signs, showing where the capsules were, the showers and restrooms of that floor. Nino checked on the first sign, if his room was in this level and smiled as he was correct, then took out his smartphone and wrote his friend Adrien a message.

„_Hey dude, we were able to leave Russian two hours later. Right now at the moment is 02:25 here in Japan. Your and Kagami's suitcases are stored inside a safe at the Shinjuku train station. Shall I keep them until you two arrive or does Kagami want me to bring her to her parents? Hugs Nino."  
_Nino sent the message to his friend, then as he was about to put his phone back in his trousers he saw a young tan-skinned woman with brown wavy hair pass beside him on her phone walking beside him and look at the same sign Nino glanced before to check, where she was. Nino wide his eyes as he recognized the woman, that stood in front of him telephoning. Nino knew her from his class, it was Alya Césaire and she had after school started a studium, so she could follow her dream in the journalism career. Nino watched Alya walk stairs up to the next floor and disappearing.

„So this is how Adrien felt as he saw Kagami for the first time, " Nino said sighing in love, then felt his phone vibrate on his hand, then he checked out the message, which was from Adrien.

„_I tell it to you later, we're running to another railway to catch our train"_

„Man, I hope he doesn't have any more bad luck" Nino said entering the room to remove his shoes and place them on the inside of the shelf, afterward he opened a locker with his number to place his starter pack in there and got down on his knees to open his backpack to take out his charger and placed his bag inside the safe, locking it up and entered into the next room heading to the room, where the capsules were, where he would spend the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day the two friends Adrien and Kagami sat in the cafeteria eating semolina porridge for breakfast with a cup of tea and coffee along with other travelers in the same wagon. Adrien took from the cruet the cinnamon can to spread a big amount of powder over the porridge.

„That's a lot of cinnamon you're putting over your breakfast" Kagami said taking a spoon full of semolina into her mouth.

„The porridge tastes fantastic, if you put enough of it, " Adrien said mixing it with the cinnamon and take a full spoon from the plate and introduced it in his mouth.

„Does it bother you, if I call my mother?" Questioned Kagami. „I haven't informed her yet about, how we're going to Tokyo"

„Sure no problem…..oh and by the way, Nino kept our baggage with him and told me, if you wanted he could bring it to your mother"

„That great, I'll tell it my mother and she sees, what she's going to do" The blue-haired woman responded picking up her smartphone to search the contact of her mother to call her.

Adrien continued to eat his breakfast then felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants, afterward, he took it out and saw a message of Nino.

„_You won't believe it, who I saw this morning. Alya Césaire"_

Adrien chuckled and replied to Nino's message.

„Awesome, what is she doing there in Japan?" Adrien typed to his friend, then send it and placed his phone on the table. He watched Kagami speak in Japanese to her mother while he kept eating his porridge. A few minutes later Kagami was done with her talk with her mother, then she took a spoon full with the semolina and took it into her mouth.

„And did your mother say something special?" The blonde questioned the friend.

„Just wanted to know exactly, when we would arrive in Tokyo. If I was going alone, who was accompanying me if I could warn her if something changes about our route"

„Okay….did she say anything about, that it was me?"

„No, just feels secure to know, I'm not doing this alone"

„Oh, " Adrien said gladly. „Well I think it's better if we two are together in this and not alone, " The Frenchman said earning a nod from the friend.

„Yeah you're right" The woman agreed making his friend smile. Adrien finished the bowl, then took his cup of coffee to take a sip, while Kagami ate the rest of her porridge.

Behind Kagami a young man got up from another table, approaching her slowly and from the backpack, she had placed next to her chair with the zipper open, he introduced his hand carefully in to take out a dark red wallet.

Adrien looked at Kagami again as she was nearly finished with her breakfast, then he got shocked as he saw the man poking around in his crush's bag.

„Hey, you're being robbed!" Yelled Adrien shrieking Kagami, who looked behind her the man got up from the ground with her wallet and ran across the wagon.

„Get back here!" Ordered Kagami getting up from the chair along with Adrien to pursue the thief.

The man entered the next cabin and ran down into the first level of the cabin, then Kagami kept following the man along with Adrien. The thief pulled out from the train's overhead bin the nearest suitcases down towards Kagami to slow her down.

„Hey!" The Japanese woman yelled as she tripped over a suitcase, that had fallen on the ground.

„You're alright?" Questioned Adrien getting down to her.

„Adrien, he's fleeing!" The blue-haired woman warned making Adrien frown and nod at his friend before he kept pursuing the man.

Kagami stood up by herself and followed her blonde friend, then as she saw Adrien follow the thief into the next wagon, she crossed the train gate too, then went up the second floor instead, while Adrien pursued the thief in the first floor. Kagami passed by the sitting passengers, which glanced up at her in confusion, by seeing her speeding her way up to the other side of the wagon.

Under the second floor, Adrien tripped over the handbag of a passenger, losing more distance from the other man, then Adrien got up from the floor to keep following the man, which threw the wallet towards a woman, that sat in the train reading a magazine and shrieked as she got hit by it. Adrien grabbed the wallet, which belonged to Kagami, then got the stairs up and was blocked by a crowd of people, that were waiting for the train to open the door, so they could leave. Adrien looked around the train, then caught Kagami reaching the stairs, then held up the wallet in the air.

„I've got it!" Adrien announced with a euphoric smile, then Kagami walked halfway of the stairs down to pick it up.

„Did he manage to steal anything from it?" Questioned Kagami watching Adrien's smile disappear as he didn't check it out.

„Uh I don't know, " Adrien said observing Kagami open her wallet to only see her ID, her passport and three other cards in it.

„That jerk took my money," Kagami told the blonde feeling irritated about the situation, then Adrien looked at the outside, where the thief held up in the air a couple of cash bills in the hand, while the door of the train closed.

„No, you won't get away just like that!" Kagami cried running at the door pressing non-stop on the button to open the train door, but the doors had already been locked and the vehicle started to tax slowly to leave the station, where the thief stood waving at the two passengers.

Kagami groaned as she didn't manage to leave the train to catch the man, then Adrien approached the blue-haired girl from behind placing his hand on her shoulder.

„Was this the only money you had to sustain yourself for the rest of the week?" Questioned Adrien earning a nod from Kagami.

„My credit card I left it in my house in Japan since I wouldn't need it in France and that rest I had in case of an emergency like this and to eventually buy something else"

„I'll sustain you until we're in Tokyo, is that okay?" The Frenchman offered the woman, who shook her head disagreeing with the blonde's idea.

„No Adrien, I can't accept that. I don't want you to play the double as you already are, just because of me"

„It's no problem for me Kagami, really." Adrien assured the friend it was good for him. „It's just 300 euros for the rest of the week….or I don't know how much rouble"

„There around 20'000 or 30'000 rouble, if calculated similarly to the Yen currency"

„Kagami I really don't mind to sustain you, until the end of our ride. You're my best friend, I don't want you to spend the rest of the ride without eating anything, just because you don't have the money here" Adrien said making Kagami sigh.

„Okay I accept your offer and in the end, I will pay you every cent back I owe you. Is that alright?"

„You don't need to Kagami"

„I know, but I want to, " The Japanese woman said earning a nod from the Frenchman.

„Alright I accept that, " Adrien said earning a nod from the woman. „Should we head back to the cafeteria?" Adrien questioned his friend.

„Sure, I haven't finished my tea yet"

„Good" Adrien responded walking the stairs down along with Kagami to walk back to the other wagon, they were eating breakfast.

* * *

Nino stood at the entrance of a hotel near the Yoyogi park in Shibuya with a dark red suitcase waiting with a white a4 sheet on his hands saying Tomoe Tsurugi. Nino yawned while he held the sheet, then shook his head to try to stay awake.

„Damn it, the time zone change is worse, than when I go to Morroco" The tan-skinned man complained watching people walk by and a few cars on the road. A black van stopped to drop out a couple of Asian women, who made their way to the hotel and Nino noted, two of them gazing at Nino.

„Tomoe Tsurugi?" Questioned Nino holding the sheet up to the women, which shook their head and continued to walk into the hotel, making the guy sigh. Another red sedan appeared stopping in front of the hotel, then the door got open by itself and an adult woman dressed in a white blouse and dark red pants, then took out a bokken from the car, making Nino wide his eyes in confusion as he had seen the weapon. „What is she doing with that?" Asked Nino himself observing the woman, who then placed the end of the bokken on the floor and used it as a blind stick to move further. „Oh she's blind, " Nino said to himself, then walked the stairs down to the woman.

„Good day, would you like me to help you up the stairs?" Questioned the Moroccan man looking at the woman with the dark sunglasses.

„I'm fine, I'm just looking for a certain Mr. Nino Lahiffe. He wants to meet me here at the hotel for me to pick up my daughter's baggage"

„Oh, you're Mrs. Tsurugi then?" Questioned Nino looking at the woman giving the boy a slow movement from her head, confirming it. „Oh I didn't know this before, my friend Adrien, who is also with Kagami stuck in Russia didn't mention me about your….. trouble with seeing"

„It's alright, it doesn't matter,"

„Here is Kagami's suitcase, if you want I can put it in the trunk of the car" Offered Nino earning a nod from the woman, then Nino pulled the suitcase behind him and placed his hand over the license plate on the small gap over it pressing a button to open the door of the trunk and Nino placed it inside the trunk and closed the door manually.

„Thank you, also for the next time, you didn't need to use your hand, you can also pass your foot under the bumper like this" Tomoe said instructing the young man while she passed her leg under the bumper making it open the trunk door up.

„Cool, " Nino said watching Mrs. Tsurugi doing it again to close the door.

„Thank you for giving me back my daughter's case"

„No problem, I thought it was better since I had to keep Adrien's too, to take hers too"

„It's a pity for us, that Kagami had bad luck on this trip and is coming a little late than usual back"

„I know, same for my dude" Nino replied to the older woman. „But Adrien is a great guy, he will make sure, she gets here safe and sound"

„I know I trust him."

„Same"

„He was Kagami's first friend in France and her only best friend. She used to talk a lot about him. I even believe that she was in love with him"

„Oh really?" Nino asked a little sarcastic, then he slapped himself at his words and repeated it normally. „Oh uh really? I didn't know"

„The way she spoke about him, was different. It was more….I don't know how to explain, she felt more content than usually"

„That's funny, cause my dude...I mean Adrien felt the same about her"

„Oh what a silly surprise"

„I know, right?" Nino agreed with the woman.

„Look I would love to stay longer, but I got a lot of work to do because of the wedding"

„It's okay, maybe we get the chance to see us later at her wedding, " Nino said earning a nod from the woman, who walked to the side of the car, then entered into the vehicle, which drove away leaving Nino back.

„I wonder what type of guy Kagami is going to marry" Nino questioned himself thinking about it, then as he wanted to make his way back to the hotel he crashed against someone. „Whoa!" Nino said as he walked towards someone. „I'm sorry" Nino apologized adjusting his cap, then he wide his eyes as he saw the person he walked in.

„Nino?" Asked the woman with the wavy hair.

„Hey Alya, nice to see you again"

„Yeah and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday at the capsule hotel, I was on the phone with Marinette"

„No problem, I didn't also want to interfere with you"

„What brings you here?" Questioned the Martinic descendant woman. „Are you doing a world trip or something?"

„I was accompanying Adrien to Japan, but when he was going by bus to the airport, the tire of the bus had cracked and they tried to go by train to the airport, but I told them the airport was striking and they decided to look for another airport and find another flight, but most of the airports had already sold out their tickets to Tokyo. I didn't know, the flight would go on after three hours, if I knew, they would have managed to board"

„At least you know, he's alright and coming to Tokyo….and who's with Adrien?"

„Kagami" Responded Nino. „We had met her at the airport when we were heading to the plane"

„Ah, but what are you two still doing here in Japan?" Questioned Alya. „Did you want to visit her?"

„Adrien and I received an invitation to Kagami's wedding and Adrien felt sad about this, then Nathaniel who lives in the commune with us gave me and Adrien the idea, in making Kagami fall in love again with Adrien and that's sort of what we were supposed to do"

„Okay?" Alya responded a little bewildered.

„It sounds weird, but I think since the two are alone traveling across Russia for the next couple of days, they're most likely to fall in love again"

„The idea is still weird, but if you two think this works out. I have nothing to say"

„We still got those days in front of us, we'll figure it out then, " Nino said earning a nod from the woman. „Are you staying at this hotel too?" Questioned the Moroccan earning a nod from the woman. „Hey if you want, we could both have a dinner tonight at the hotel and maybe chat about how our lives have changed since we left school?"

„That's a great idea Nino, but I have to work on an article this evening. Maybe tomorrow or another day?"

„It's alright, I think it's also better for me, I need to take care of my jet lag, " Nino said making Alya laugh.

„Poor you"

„I will manage it, don't worry, " Nino said walking the stairs up along with Alya to their hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**Kagami was inside the children's department taking a sip of an orange juice bottle as she was observing children play together in the corner on a small playhouse with a slide and a ball pit next to it, having a few children sat inside it, play with each other.

Adrien Agreste got into the cabin then moved his head around to look for the Japanese woman, which he encountered there at the children's corner watching them play and Adrien moved further to met up Kagami.

"Could you believe my father would come up with a lame excuse to not let me play there with them when younger?"

"Is that a question?" Kagami asked making the blonde shrug. "I don't think he would even if you were by yourself"

"He probably would have said something, like I would catch a cold by someone else or everything here, was touched by thousand other children and there are many bacterias or so,"

"My mother wouldn't allow me to play with strange children. She would see everyone as unworthy and as a bad influence. You also saw that years ago, soon as we got friends during fencing class how she treated both of us"

"If D'Argencourt didn't have witnessed the discussion and spoke to her the other day, we wouldn't have become the friends we are today….or were back in the old days" Adrien corrected earning a nod from the blue-haired woman. "We still are those good friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, just because we haven't seen each other for so long, it doesn't mean that we're no longer friends"

"Of course not Kagami" Adrien agreed holding his fist up in front of Kagami, which smiled gently at the blonde and took her own fist up too to hit his fist with hers, then the two started to giggle and looked back at a young girl sliding down a slide followed by a younger boy.  
"If one day I have my own kids, I would let them play more often with the other kids. If for any reason it doesn't go I tell them why." Adrien counted the blue-haired woman, that stood beside him.  
"The kids also will have to understand the times you say no and even when you take them with you for shopping, that they can't always get everything they want. I know you're wealthy and you probably have gotten everything you wanted from your father, when younger, right?"  
"Right I want to give them an ordinary life as all the other kids do. Have them go to a normal school and all that"  
"That is a good thing to do" Kagami responded making Adrien nod. Kagami opened her juice bottle to take a sip, then Adrien thought about what he should talk about with the girl.  
"I'm just wondering, I actually don't know that guy, but how is Hiroki like?"  
"Well he's about my size, maybe a little shorter, he grew up in Minato and has a younger sister named Hinata and she's around 16 years I think"  
"Is he nice?"  
"Of course" The Japanese woman responded. "I don't think my parents would choose me a jerk to get married with"  
"Jerk...wait...thats an arranged marriage?" Adrien asked alarmed at the woman, which nodded a little bewildered.  
"But he is well raised like you" Kagami indicated to the Frenchman, which wasn't very pleased with the idea.  
"Well... it's a good thing if he's friendly and treats you with respect, but I find you shouldn't do that because your parents want it. It's your life and you should choose the path of it, not them. What if you're not happy with the way it is?" The blonde questioned the woman concerned.  
"I know, but I don't want to let my parents down. They want our legacy to continue and they're already excited to know we want to wait for the best moment for the child to be born, because of their characteristics in the future, "  
"But what about your happiness?" The blonde questioned gazing at the woman with a neutral look on his face. "You should go and live your life with the person you're feel attached with. Go and take your time to figure out if you're going to be happy that way"

"I know you're not very fond of the idea of the arranged wedding, but mother said I don't need to worry. She explained to me hers was also arranged too and with the time she felt more attracted to my father, it's just a matter of time"  
"Okay if you think that works..." Adrien responded with a sigh observing the kids playing, while Kagami did the same and noted Adrien's sadness and she passed her hand on his cheek, observing the man roll his eyes down at her.  
"I missed seeing you worrying about me, but trust me I'm good," Kagami assured earning a small smile of the man, which looked back at the children corner where a child tripped over himself falling on the floor and starting to laugh.

* * *

In the evening Nino stood outside of his hotel looking on his smartphone for the phone number of his friend Adrien.  
"Wonder how my dude is doing" Nino questioned himself finding the number of his best friend and set it on call, waiting for him to attend.  
"Hey my dude, how are you doing?"  
"_I'm good, a little tired, but good"_  
"What about Kagami? Did you manage to get closer to her?"  
_"A little bit I guess. She told me that she's glad that we're friends and she's glad that I still worry for her."_  
"That sounds good for now" Nino complimented the friend walking the stairs down at the end and made himself comfortable on them. "Is she around you at the moment?"  
_"She's in the cabin. I was just now going to the toilet and received your call"_  
"Oh sorry dude, look I won't bother you anymore, just keep talking with her, maybe about the good old times, stuff she likes, common interests, anything that way"  
_"Hey I've asked before Kagami about her fiancee and she confirmed that the wedding is actually an arranged one. I think she isn't going to marry Hiroki out of love, more because of her parent's wish in keeping their legacy alive and he was eventually the only guy they assumed was the one right for her."_  
"What?" The Morrocan asked surprised. "But can't she fight her parents about it?"  
_"She told me I shouldn't worry about it, but how am I supposed to be alright if I know she's going to hurt herself when she takes that step"_  
"Maybe you could give her many other reasons, why she should not take that step. Just be honest with her, "  
_"I could just talk with her like before"_  
"Yeah but make it at a specific moment, when you somehow come back to the topic of her wedding"

"_Sure"_  
"Good and don't worry if you can't convince her. You still got a couple of days in front of you, who knows what's going to happen next"  
_"Alright Nino, look I have to finish the call, I have to see, if I make it to Japan or somewhere else without an empty charge, "_  
"Yes dude, goodbye and bone chance" Nino wished his friend terminating the call and put it back in his pocket, then saw his old class comrade Alya Cesaire passing by afterward she waved at the brunette man, which mirrored her back.  
"Hey Nino" Greeted the woman with the wavy hair.  
"Hi Alya, you're going out somewhere?" Nino questioned her, which nodded.  
"I'm going to meet up my partner at the sushi bar" Alya responded making Nino nod.  
"Oh cool, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I kind of thought you might be one of those women, that we're focusing on the career first and then a love life" Nino mentioned making Alya laugh.  
"Well I actually am that girl. By partner, I meant to say my partner in the career, the cameraman who's always around with me, Jordan,,  
"Ah uh okay, thanks for clearing it out for me"  
"No problem" Alya replied.  
"Well I'm on my way to any local to get something to eat, you don't have anything in mind, where a dude like me could go?"  
"Not really but you could join me and Jordan?" The Martinic descendant woman asked, making Nino think about it.  
"If you're okay with that, why not. I'm not really in a mood to be alone" Nino answered making Alya furrow her eyebrows at Nino's answer.  
"Is it because of Adrien?" Alya asked walking forward to the sidewalk followed by the Moroccan.  
"I'm just a little worried about him being out there and if he gets his heartbroken, when he's finally here"

"He's more worried cause it's an arrangement from Kagami's parents and from that Hiroki and that she might ruin her life with it"  
"Maybe she will admit that she's not prepared for that or she will ask Adrien for help or someone else. I mean she probably trusts asking him that kind of stuff a friend rather than her parents" Alya mentioned the brown-skinned man.  
"Yeah or we could also help her at some point if Adrien can't manage it" Nino suggested earning a nod from the girl.  
"Yes and hey let's talk later about it, we should head quickly at the train station and here they are overly punctual" Alya mentioned making the man chuckle.  
"That's right, Alya" Nino agreed accompanying the woman to the sidewalk on the other side of the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
On the fourth day of their trip, Adrien sat along with Kagami in the cabin during the ride that has been slowing down a little to stop at the upcoming train station.  
Kagami held a Russian book on her hands, which she was reading for herself while Adrien has a magazine on his hands with a couple of sudokus to solve.  
"After Mariinsk there are two stations and the second one is the main station, should I look for an airport around it?" Adrien suggested making Kagami shake her head.  
"I have already done it and again zero flights to Tokyo" The Japanese woman replied and leaned her head back on her seat. Adrien watched the blue-haired woman with a sad face, then placed his hand over her shoulder.  
"We still got the Vladivostok airport, we're for sure lucky enough to get there at least one flight, even if it ends up being for one passenger"  
"You were willing to skip the flight just for me to get first back home?"  
"It's your wedding after all. I'm just a guest" Adrien acknowledged making Kagami nod.  
"But I wouldn't like to have my best friend away on the most important day of my life"  
"Right, ..." Adrien said a little hesitant. "You...probably wouldn't like me to feel hurt when you get married either, right?"  
"How do you mean hurt?" Kagami asked raising her right eyebrow up and move her head away from the textile of the seat. "Because the wedding is arranged?" Kagami asked the blonde which looked away from her, frightened of his crush starting to pick up hints of his available interest in her. "I know it's hard, but that's how our parents have wanted it" Kagami announced earning a nod from him.  
"You know I just wish you to be happy, but I can't see it happening that way," Adrien said, then Kagami leaned back on her chair thinking about his words. A few new persons passed through the cabin looking for a seat and one of them wore over his back a guitar case and looked at the two young adults sitting beside the other.  
"Is that seat free?" The guy asked and Adrien looked up along with Kagami to see a man in grey jeans, a white shirt with the image of a tortilla and over the shirt he wore a brown Alcantara jacket with a few symbols sewed on it.  
"Sure" Adrien responded at the guy, then widened his eyes as he actually discovered the face of the man. "Is that you, Luka?" The blonde asked earning a nod from raven-haired man. "Awesome, great to see you again" Adrien mentioned giving the man his hand to shake. "What brings you to Russia?"  
"I was giving a beneficial concert here in a French bar last day and I'm heading to China and I'm still trying to figure out what station I have to leave in the next few days" Luka explained. "You remember Marinette, right?"  
"Yeah, she left France because of her parent's divorce her mom took her with her to China I have heard" Adrien responded. "What happened next?"  
"She was back at some point in the summer vacation and she was with my sister and sometimes I was around and I got interested in her and... today we're going out with each other, "  
"That's good"  
"And I knew you two would have got together at some point!" Luka announced making Kagami look bewildered at the raven-haired guy, then at Adrien which opened his mouth in shock.  
"Uh no, she's with someone else and she's engaged" Adrien mentioned avoiding eye contact with the Japanese woman.  
"Oh uh...sorry" Luka apologized sitting on the bench of the train.  
"Uh is that a friend of yours?" Kagami whispered into the blonde's ear.  
"That's Juleka's older brother Luka, the guitarist of the band that performed once during that music festival at our school the last time we were together before you left France"  
"Okay" Kagami responded with a nod at the blonde, then her smartphone rang and she picked it up to see, it was from her mother. "Look it's my mother, I'll be out there at the corridor," Kagami said walking out of the cabin leaving the two Frenchman alone.  
"Uh did I miss something important?" Luka Couffaine questioned the blonde, which shrugged his shoulders.  
"I had shortly found out Kagami was going to marry someone else and I was invited to her wedding and per coincidence, I've encountered her in the same plane I was going with. We had from St. Petersburg another flight but we missed it and there wasn't any other airport with free spots to travel back to Japan, besides Vladivostok eventually"  
"Weren't you two in love with the other back a few years back at school or was I wrong?"  
" Yes that was right" Adrien replied. "I believe everyone else knew that beside me and Kagami, well I think she knew it too, but she was waiting for me to say it first...I confessed it all on the last day of her days in Paris and she reciprocated it, but she already was inside the train when I had the courage to say it"  
"But you did it and that's what matters"  
"Yes but what about now?" The blonde asked. "Her parents want her to marry a guy, she probably doesn't know that long and she doesn't want to fight her parents because of that arranged betrothal and is afraid about the reaction of her parents if she would deny it"  
"She would never get a happy life if she has to follow her parent's words" Luka warned.  
"Yes but she doesn't listen to me, she just assured me it would be okay and that she would be alright."  
"Technically as long as she doesn't have the intention to avoid the wedding, we can't do anything to help her"  
"I know, "  
"Why exactly do you want to come to her wedding?" Luka asked. "Can you take it to see her getting married to someone else, even though you're in love with her, if still?, " The raven-haired man questioned his friend, which sighed.  
"I never stopped loving her. Even after not having talked to her for about six years. She still was present in my heart...I had promised her I would meet her right away when I could finally get out of my house and find a new place to live...bad is after Kagami left I still had her contact and we chatted with each other once in a while, until I lost all phone numbers including hers... we were not able to talk to each other and of course I never got the opportunity to win her back"  
"Win her back?" Luka asked glancing at Adrien bewildered.  
"Well, I mean awake her interest in me as she had it before when we were still in Paris when younger" Adrien explained. "Nino suggested me to use this opportunity in this ride to chat with Kagami about our interests and our past, and eventually she will start to fall in love with me again," Adrien mentioned making Luka chuckle.  
"That's the weirdest plan I have ever heard but this gives me an idea. I'll help you two out as long as I'm here with you"  
"Really?" The blonde asked widening his eyes. "You think that you can help us fall in love...or well her..?"  
"Yeah and I don't know, what time exactly you two plan to dinner, but make sure tomorrow you invite her to dinner with you and when the timing is perfect...theres gonna be a beautiful surprise for you two, that will help you two get closer. But most importantly, you need to let the real you out, be as charming as you were around her in the past, you sure can do that, right"? Luka asked placing his hand over his shoulder looking at him, waiting for the confirmation. Adrien nodded and Luka held his fist up for the blonde to hit him with his own first, soon Kagami was back and stopped by the two and sat down next to Adrien.  
" Well, I don't recall a day my mother was actually worried about me besides this week" Kagami mentioned looking at Adrien.  
"Well, you're in s foreign place traveling all the way back home by yourself. I think it's understandable to a mother to be worried" The blonde Frenchman added making the Japanese woman nod.  
"If you weren't here with me it wouldn't be as bearable as it is," Kagami told the blonde, which gleamed at her comment.  
"I believe that this trip will pass so fast that we won't notice it" Luka explained making the two friends laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

**Info: Luka's song was inspired by Bradley Cooper's Shallow and Taylor Swift's Crazier. **

Mrs. Tsurugi sat at dinner time along with her husband and vice verse to her sat the mother of the groom and beside the woman a raven-haired Japanese and a much younger man eating ramen from their bowl.  
"I beg your pardon for my daughter's absence again Mrs. Miyamoto" Mr. Tsurugi apologized gazing at the woman. "Kagami is on her way to us, but it's taking longer cause she couldn't find an alternate flight on the previous airports and has to look for one at Vladivostok, "  
"You're forgiven. Circumstances like this may happen and that's something we can't stop" Mrs. Miyamoto told.  
"It's a little extreme for her to travel across Russia all by herself," The older Mr. Miyamoto said earning a nod from his wife and the son.  
"I hope she's doing fine. During travels you encounter the strangest people nowadays, sometimes it gets me anxious about it, "The young man explained.  
"What makes me a little relieved about the trip is that she wasn't the only one in this chaos, also an old friend of hers, which was also on his way to Tokyo. He's accompanying her so that both would get here without any problems' Mrs. Tsurugi mentioned, making the younger Miyamoto raise his eyebrows.  
"Who is that guy?"  
"Why does that matter to you, Hiroki?" The mother interrogated the man.  
"Just out of curiosity" Hiroki added and looked at Mrs. Tsurugi. "If this question isn't wished, I'll have to..."  
"He's just an old childhood friend of hers from Paris. They used to go to fencing together and she was along with him the best combatants"  
"I think Kagami told me about him, wasn't his name Adrien or something similar?"  
"Oh did she talk to you about him?"  
"Yeah quite an amount of time, but that was like a year after we met and then she didn't tell me anything more and I thought something had happened, but I didn't want to bother her with it"  
"They had a very good liaison with each other, I don't think there would be a problem between the two, " Mrs. Tsurugi mentioned making Hiroki nod.  
"I think Adrien was a very special person in her life" Hiroki confirmed, then shrieked as his mother placed her over his shoulder.  
"Just forget about him, you're engaged to her and nothing is going to get you two away from each other"  
"Yeah..."  
"Adrien Agreste is just a guest at the wedding, but if there's a problem with that we can talk about it" Mr. Tsurugi suggested earning a no from Hiroki.  
"No there's no problem and if she would like him to be present he can be there. For me, it doesn't matter" The young raven-haired man added.  
"Sure as long as he won't be a problem" Mrs. Miyamoto said seeing Tomoe Tsurugi nod.  
"Don't concern about him. He's history for her" Tomoe mentioned proceeding with the meal, followed by the others and Hiroki felt a little unsure about Tomoe's words, afterward he continued to eat to avoid the visitors to ask any questions.

* * *

Nino and Alya sat together at a cat coffee waiting for their order and Nino patted an orange tabby, that lied on his lap.  
"So you don't only get here coffee, but you also get the chance to pet a random cat in order to release the stress of work or something?" Nino asked earning a nod from Alya.  
"There over 100 cat coffee shops in Japan and for many people it's and tourists, it's a joy to be able to pet them and cuddle, when the cat allows it"  
"This one totally likes me, listen to him purring," Nino asked Alya which leaned closer to his lap to listen to the cat's noise.  
"Aww yeah, he's a nice guy, giving you so much love, right?" Alya asked patting the cat too, holding her hand closer to Nino's, who started to feel a little abashed at how close the woman got to him.  
"D...do you have any pets at home?" Nino questioned the woman, which nodded.  
"Back in France I and my sister Nora have Labrador mixed breed. Nora is most of the time out with her running and keeping herself fit with her. She's belongs more to Nora than me, but I still like her. She's like a best friend to me, she's always there when I feel sad"  
"Yeah dogs are great family members. A uncle of mine owned one for nearly 14 years and he said as he died it was for him as he lost his own child."  
"Yeah it's true" Alya agreed, then saw the waitress appear with their order and she sat back to let the waitress pass and place the coffee for the two in front of them.  
"Thank you," Both said taking their cup.  
"How many days is Adrien away to arrive Vlasdivostok?" Alya asked looking at Nino.  
"One day and a couple of hours now." The Moroccan answered. "He would call me, when he arrives Vladivostok or knows when he's able to come to Tokyo"  
"That's great, maybe although this wasnt planned he could enjoy the sight he had during the train ride" The journalist noted.  
"Just during cities and some landscapes. Otherwise he wasn't really excited about it."  
"Well they sat almost an entire week in a train, at least you get to see the greater things as you get in a 12 hour flight"  
"Yeah, that's true" Nino agreed taking a sip from his coffee, then widened his eyes as the tabby caressed the man with his back passing the tail under his chin tickling him, making Alya giggle.  
"Sweet" Nino grinned embarrassedly as the feline ribbed himself under the tan-skinned man's face and jumped down at the floor walking off.  
"Any plans for tonight or are you going to work?" The Morrocan asked as the woman drank a little bit of her coffee.  
"Work until late" Responded Alya. "Jordan and I still need to finish our research before we're done"  
"Nice"  
"Eventually the other day we could hang out again if you're interested"  
"You really want to?" Ninno asked astounded at the woman her question.  
"If you're interested of course, "  
"I don't think there's a problem" Nino responded making Alya smile.  
"Then that's a deal" The Martinic descendant woman responded taking her cup up to drink, followed by Nino which smiled at the joy of her company.

* * *

At dinner time around the Russian timezone, Adrien and Kagami sat in the bistro wagon eating Pelmini, a ravioli-like specialty filled with mashed meat.  
"I thought you would have liked this more than Olivierssalad or that crepe-like food with the sour creme filling" Adrien clarified to the woman, which listened to him while nodding slowly at the understanding.  
"It's alright, it's delicious just a little bit heavy for the night"  
"Yeah I think you're right" Adrien replied agreeing with the woman.  
"We could do like we did once at that fencing tournament in Lyon, jog around after the dinner?" Adrien suggested making Kagami chuckle.  
"Where? Outside the train?" Kagami asked making Adrien laugh.  
"Okay that's probably the most unrealistic suggestion unless we do it in the corridors of the train, I mean we did fence on the first day using two umbrellas, except I got myself hurt on one point, "  
"That was silly but I also enjoyed it" Kagami admitted earning a nod from the blonde.  
"Hey do you remember that morning we were supposed to be at the fencing practice, but instead we left through the wardrobe to meet Alix and Kim at the Trocadero to witness their challenge?" The Frenchman asked earning a nod from the woman, which grinned as she recalled that day.  
"Yes, I remember. Kim felt so embarrassed on that day, he thought he was going to beat her at some disciplines, yet he lost against her on all, " Kagami responded earning a nod from the blonde.  
"Yes and remember when he asked you during P.E lessons to climb the rope up to the top in less than ten seconds and after you demonstrated him it in nine seconds he was so convinced to beat your record to show off, that he lost his focus during the climbing and fell on top of Ivan?"  
"Oh yes I felt so bad for Ivan, he has been in the next days off school, because he had got from the crash a concussion."  
'"Yes that was even painful to see"  
"What about the sports day, where we both were rivals at the sack race and then I tried to guide you off the finish line and as I tripped and fell on the ground you tripped landing over me starting to laugh along with me and in the end all overpassed us and we were the last ones"  
"That was mean, you distracted me" Adrien protested which made Kagami laugh.  
"At least you succeeded in taking my spot at the first place away"  
"What about that time we went to London and at the Buckingham palace and you asked the guard for directions and he didn't tell you anything because he was on duty and wasn't allowed to move a muscle. Remember that, Kagami?"  
"I was so mad at you, why didn't you tell me that?" The Japanese descendant woman asked. "I legit didn't know that, "  
"That was so funny Kagami. Sorry, but I couldn't, " The blonde explained followed by the blue-haired woman laugh at the past memory. "Those times we spent together were remarkable. I miss our old times together"  
"You're not the only one missing them, Adri," Kagami said placing her hand on the table next to the glass with a plastic-made light formed like as candlelight. Adrien smiled at the mention of his nickname Kagami used to call Adrien once in a while when they were pre-teens.  
"Rarely I have heard someone nickname me again, mostly from you," Adrien mentioned dropping his hand on the other side of the candle.  
"We haven't seen us for what...five years?" Asked Kagami making the blonde nod. "I would still have called you like that when you liked it, but we both were separated"  
"That separation was hard for me to deal with. I lost a great friend" Adrien told the woman sadly. Kagami smiled a little at the blonde's confession about how he felt after the separate ways they had to go.  
"It wasn't only difficult for you to deal with" Kagami referred to the blonde placing her hand over his patting it to cheer him up. "I was so used in living in Paris and have you there as my best friend and your classmates' hospitability and silliness. It was so much harder to let go and move on in Japan. It's my home country and every I was back in Japan to see every one of my family I was happy but...there was something that kept me somehow holding me back, " Kagami explained the blonde, which listened carefully at her words and took his other hand to place it over hers.  
"Have you ever found it out, what it was?" Adrien asked gazing into her brown eyes as she had eye contact with the blonde locking hers with his emerald green eyes.  
The light in the wagon got dimmed lowly, making a few passengers that were dining along with the two childhood friends in the same wagon look around wondering why it got dark. From behind the bar, where the guests can order the food in front stood Luka Couffaine watching the cashier hand out to him the microphone and he whispered at the person next to him, which picked up the microphone and observed Luka open the case of his guitar to take it out, then he leaned back on the counter and waited for the guest to hold the microphone in front of his mouth.  
"This song I dedicate two friends I've met here on this train after having never seen them for over a couple of years," Luka stated then plunking on his guitar to play his solo. Adrien and Kagami looked at each other and back to Luka, which kept playing his notes, soon as he was ready he started to sing.  
_"Have you ever expected? That we would meet again or did you do? All my life seemed so dull with your full absence. Never felt so empty..."_  
Kagami glimmered surprised at the voice of the man, that sang for her and Adrien, then saw Adrien on his seat watching Luka's performance, soon few passengers got up to dance together and as Adrien saw it he looked at Kagami, which observed the people dancing and he got up from his chair, then before he stepped up in front of his crush he took a deep breath and exhaled the air out and gazed down at the girl holding his right hand out, causing her to pay attention and look up at him to see him holding hid hand at her.  
"Do you like to have the honor to dance?" Adrien asked making Kagami smile enamored with the idea and placed her right hand over his.  
"I'd love to" Replied the Japanese woman getting up from the chair, following the blonde to the middle of the wagon to dance along.  
_"Have you ever expected? That our lives would cross like that again and give us this new chance"_  
"This makes me think of something" Kagami mentioned observing Adrien look at her to listen, what she was going to say. "When we all were called to dance at the royal wedding"  
"Right I was afraid on that day I wouldn't be a quite good dancer, but it went better with the time" Adrien recounted watching the woman smile. "I had a private dance teacher at home and I had sometimes to dance with Nathalie to practice how to guide a woman during the dance"  
"Ah, I remember you told me that at the Royal dance too."  
"Yeah, I did"  
"You're quite good at it. I'm impressed" Kagami complimented the blonde, which smiled pleased with the results of the past lessons he had a long time ago.  
_"Have you ever felt this way for me as I have felt it for you. Is this what love is? I'm feeling different. Is that what love is, love is?"_  
The two attempted to go along with the rhythm of the melody of the French guitarist and they kept their eyes locked at each others with a soft smile plastered on their face.  
_"I lived being used to misfortunes and broken promises, but you were the only one to satisfy then and With the time I've begun, reciprocating your own desires. Starting to enjoy the new path of my journey and living the life on the brand new line"_  
Adrien and Kagami had glanced at the raven-haired singer and back at each other liking the song he had presented the passengers in the cabin, then Adrien smiled a little abashed and rolled his eyes away from then girl, which smiled amorously at the blonde and leaned her forehead on his making him wide his eyes in surprise at the move of the Japanese woman.  
"_Have you ever felt this way for me as I have felt it for you. Is this what love is? I'm feeling different. Is that what love is, what love is"_  
Luka paused with the voice and played a short solo on his guitar for his song, then observed the pairs around the room dancing and then he searched for a certain blonde and witnessed him dancing with his crush, which now lied her head on the blonde's chest, making the blonde open his mouth in surprise and look at Luka with an excited face at Luka's plan having succeed. Luka winked at the friend, which observed the Japanese woman with a soft smile enjoy the stay in the warmth of his arms and he appreciated the presence of the woman in his arms, slowly moving to the song of the man, which continued with the next verse of the lyric, eventually leading the man into the second time in performing the original new product.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mrs. Tsurugi sat at dinner time along with her husband and vice verse to her sat the mother of the groom and beside the woman a raven-haired Japanese and a much younger man eating ramen from their bowl.  
"I beg your pardon for my daughter's absence again Mrs. Miyamoto" Mr. Tsurugi apologized gazing at the woman. "Kagami is on her way to us, but it's taking longer cause she couldn't find an alternate flight on the previous airports and has to look for one at Vladivostok, "  
"You're forgiven. Circumstances like this may happen and that's something we can't stop" Mrs. Miyamoto told.  
"It's a little extreme for her to travel across Russia all by herself," The older Mr. Miyamoto said earning a nod from his wife and the son.  
"I hope she's doing fine. During travels you encounter the strangest people nowadays, sometimes it gets me anxious about it, "The young man explained.  
"What makes me a little relieved about the trip is that she wasn't the only one in this chaos, also an old friend of hers, which was also on his way to Tokyo. He's accompanying her so that both would get here without any problems' Mrs. Tsurugi mentioned, making the younger Miyamoto raise his eyebrows.  
"Who is that guy?"  
"Why does that matter to you, Hiroki?" The mother interrogated the man.  
"Just out of curiosity" Hiroki added and looked at Mrs. Tsurugi. "If this question isn't wished, I'll have to..."  
"He's just an old childhood friend of hers from Paris. They used to go to fencing together and she was along with him the best combatants"  
"I think Kagami told me about him, wasn't his name Adrien or something similar?"  
"Oh did she talk to you about him?"  
"Yeah quite an amount of time, but that was like a year after we met and then she didn't tell me anything more and I thought something had happened, but I didn't want to bother her with it"  
"They had a very good liaison with each other, I don't think there would be a problem between the two, " Mrs. Tsurugi mentioned making Hiroki nod.  
"I think Adrien was a very special person in her life" Hiroki confirmed, then shrieked as his mother placed her over his shoulder.  
"Just forget about him, you're engaged to her and nothing is going to get you two away from each other"  
"Yeah..."  
"Adrien Agreste is just a guest at the wedding, but if there's a problem with that we can talk about it" Mr. Tsurugi suggested earning a no from Hiroki.  
"No there's no problem and if she would like him to be present he can be there. For me, it doesn't matter" The young raven-haired man added.  
"Sure as long as he won't be a problem" Mrs. Miyamoto said seeing Tomoe Tsurugi nod.  
"Don't concern about him. He's history for her" Tomoe mentioned proceeding with the meal, followed by the others and Hiroki felt a little unsure about Tomoe's words, afterward he continued to eat to avoid the visitors to ask any questions.

* * *

Nino and Alya sat together at a cat coffee waiting for their order and Nino patted an orange tabby, that lied on his lap.  
"So you don't only get here coffee, but you also get the chance to pet a random cat in order to release the stress of work or something?" Nino asked earning a nod from Alya.  
"There over 100 cat coffee shops in Japan and for many people it's and tourists, it's a joy to be able to pet them and cuddle, when the cat allows it"  
"This one totally likes me, listen to him purring," Nino asked Alya which leaned closer to his lap to listen to the cat's noise.  
"Aww yeah, he's a nice guy, giving you so much love, right?" Alya asked patting the cat too, holding her hand closer to Nino's, who started to feel a little abashed at how close the woman got to him.  
"D...do you have any pets at home?" Nino questioned the woman, which nodded.  
"Back in France I and my sister Nora have Labrador mixed breed. Nora is most of the time out with her running and keeping herself fit with her. She's belongs more to Nora than me, but I still like her. She's like a best friend to me, she's always there when I feel sad"  
"Yeah dogs are great family members. A uncle of mine owned one for nearly 14 years and he said as he died it was for him as he lost his own child."  
"Yeah it's true" Alya agreed, then saw the waitress appear with their order and she sat back to let the waitress pass and place the coffee for the two in front of them.  
"Thank you," Both said taking their cup.  
"How many days is Adrien away to arrive Vlasdivostok?" Alya asked looking at Nino.  
"One day and a couple of hours now." The Moroccan answered. "He would call me, when he arrives Vladivostok or knows when he's able to come to Tokyo"  
"That's great, maybe although this wasnt planned he could enjoy the sight he had during the train ride" The journalist noted.  
"Just during cities and some landscapes. Otherwise he wasn't really excited about it."  
"Well they sat almost an entire week in a train, at least you get to see the greater things as you get in a 12 hour flight"  
"Yeah, that's true" Nino agreed taking a sip from his coffee, then widened his eyes as the tabby caressed the man with his back passing the tail under his chin tickling him, making Alya giggle.  
"Sweet" Nino grinned embarrassedly as the feline ribbed himself under the tan-skinned man's face and jumped down at the floor walking off.  
"Any plans for tonight or are you going to work?" The Morrocan asked as the woman drank a little bit of her coffee.  
"Work until late" Responded Alya. "Jordan and I still need to finish our research before we're done"  
"Nice"  
"Eventually the other day we could hang out again if you're interested"  
"You really want to?" Ninno asked astounded at the woman her question.  
"If you're interested of course, "  
"I don't think there's a problem" Nino responded making Alya smile.  
"Then that's a deal" The Martinic descendant woman responded taking her cup up to drink, followed by Nino which smiled at the joy of her company.

* * *

At dinner time around the Russian timezone, Adrien and Kagami sat in the bistro wagon eating Pelmini, a ravioli-like specialty filled with mashed meat.  
"I thought you would have liked this more than Olivierssalad or that crepe-like food with the sour creme filling" Adrien clarified to the woman, which listened to him while nodding slowly at the understanding.  
"It's alright, it's delicious just a little bit heavy for the night"  
"Yeah I think you're right" Adrien replied agreeing with the woman.  
"We could do like we did once at that fencing tournament in Lyon, jog around after the dinner?" Adrien suggested making Kagami chuckle.  
"Where? Outside the train?" Kagami asked making Adrien laugh.  
"Okay that's probably the most unrealistic suggestion unless we do it in the corridors of the train, I mean we did fence on the first day using two umbrellas, except I got myself hurt on one point, "  
"That was silly but I also enjoyed it" Kagami admitted earning a nod from the blonde.  
"Hey do you remember that morning we were supposed to be at the fencing practice, but instead we left through the wardrobe to meet Alix and Kim at the Trocadero to witness their challenge?" The Frenchman asked earning a nod from the woman, which grinned as she recalled that day.  
"Yes, I remember. Kim felt so embarrassed on that day, he thought he was going to beat her at some disciplines, yet he lost against her on all, " Kagami responded earning a nod from the blonde.  
"Yes and remember when he asked you during P.E lessons to climb the rope up to the top in less than ten seconds and after you demonstrated him it in nine seconds he was so convinced to beat your record to show off, that he lost his focus during the climbing and fell on top of Ivan?"  
"Oh yes I felt so bad for Ivan, he has been in the next days off school, because he had got from the crash a concussion."  
'"Yes that was even painful to see"  
"What about the sports day, where we both were rivals at the sack race and then I tried to guide you off the finish line and as I tripped and fell on the ground you tripped landing over me starting to laugh along with me and in the end all overpassed us and we were the last ones"  
"That was mean, you distracted me" Adrien protested which made Kagami laugh.  
"At least you succeeded in taking my spot at the first place away"  
"What about that time we went to London and at the Buckingham palace and you asked the guard for directions and he didn't tell you anything because he was on duty and wasn't allowed to move a muscle. Remember that, Kagami?"  
"I was so mad at you, why didn't you tell me that?" The Japanese descendant woman asked. "I legit didn't know that, "  
"That was so funny Kagami. Sorry, but I couldn't, " The blonde explained followed by the blue-haired woman laugh at the past memory. "Those times we spent together were remarkable. I miss our old times together"  
"You're not the only one missing them, Adri," Kagami said placing her hand on the table next to the glass with a plastic-made light formed like as candlelight. Adrien smiled at the mention of his nickname Kagami used to call Adrien once in a while when they were pre-teens.  
"Rarely I have heard someone nickname me again, mostly from you," Adrien mentioned dropping his hand on the other side of the candle.  
"We haven't seen us for what...five years?" Asked Kagami making the blonde nod. "I would still have called you like that when you liked it, but we both were separated"  
"That separation was hard for me to deal with. I lost a great friend" Adrien told the woman sadly. Kagami smiled a little at the blonde's confession about how he felt after the separate ways they had to go.  
"It wasn't only difficult for you to deal with" Kagami referred to the blonde placing her hand over his patting it to cheer him up. "I was so used in living in Paris and have you there as my best friend and your classmates' hospitability and silliness. It was so much harder to let go and move on in Japan. It's my home country and every I was back in Japan to see every one of my family I was happy but...there was something that kept me somehow holding me back, " Kagami explained the blonde, which listened carefully at her words and took his other hand to place it over hers.  
"Have you ever found it out, what it was?" Adrien asked gazing into her brown eyes as she had eye contact with the blonde locking hers with his emerald green eyes.  
The light in the wagon got dimmed lowly, making a few passengers that were dining along with the two childhood friends in the same wagon look around wondering why it got dark. From behind the bar, where the guests can order the food in front stood Luka Couffaine watching the cashier hand out to him the microphone and he whispered at the person next to him, which picked up the microphone and observed Luka open the case of his guitar to take it out, then he leaned back on the counter and waited for the guest to hold the microphone in front of his mouth.  
"This song I dedicate two friends I've met here on this train after having never seen them for over a couple of years," Luka stated then plunking on his guitar to play his solo. Adrien and Kagami looked at each other and back to Luka, which kept playing his notes, soon as he was ready he started to sing.  
_"Have you ever expected? That we would meet again or did you do? All my life seemed so dull with your full absence. Never felt so empty..."_  
Kagami glimmered surprised at the voice of the man, that sang for her and Adrien, then saw Adrien on his seat watching Luka's performance, soon few passengers got up to dance together and as Adrien saw it he looked at Kagami, which observed the people dancing and he got up from his chair, then before he stepped up in front of his crush he took a deep breath and exhaled the air out and gazed down at the girl holding his right hand out, causing her to pay attention and look up at him to see him holding hid hand at her.  
"Do you like to have the honor to dance?" Adrien asked making Kagami smile enamored with the idea and placed her right hand over his.  
"I'd love to" Replied the Japanese woman getting up from the chair, following the blonde to the middle of the wagon to dance along.  
_"Have you ever expected? That our lives would cross like that again and give us this new chance"_  
"This makes me think of something" Kagami mentioned observing Adrien look at her to listen, what she was going to say. "When we all were called to dance at the royal wedding"  
"Right I was afraid on that day I wouldn't be a quite good dancer, but it went better with the time" Adrien recounted watching the woman smile. "I had a private dance teacher at home and I had sometimes to dance with Nathalie to practice how to guide a woman during the dance"  
"Ah, I remember you told me that at the Royal dance too."  
"Yeah, I did"  
"You're quite good at it. I'm impressed" Kagami complimented the blonde, which smiled pleased with the results of the past lessons he had a long time ago.  
_"Have you ever felt this way for me as I have felt it for you. Is this what love is? I'm feeling different. Is that what love is, love is?"_  
The two attempted to go along with the rhythm of the melody of the French guitarist and they kept their eyes locked at each others with a soft smile plastered on their face.  
_"I lived being used to misfortunes and broken promises, but you were the only one to satisfy then and With the time I've begun, reciprocating your own desires. Starting to enjoy the new path of my journey and living the life on the brand new line"_  
Adrien and Kagami had glanced at the raven-haired singer and back at each other liking the song he had presented the passengers in the cabin, then Adrien smiled a little abashed and rolled his eyes away from then girl, which smiled amorously at the blonde and leaned her forehead on his making him wide his eyes in surprise at the move of the Japanese woman.  
"_Have you ever felt this way for me as I have felt it for you. Is this what love is? I'm feeling different. Is that what love is, what love is"_  
Luka paused with the voice and played a short solo on his guitar for his song, then observed the pairs around the room dancing and then he searched for a certain blonde and witnessed him dancing with his crush, which now lied her head on the blonde's chest, making the blonde open his mouth in surprise and look at Luka with an excited face at Luka's plan having succeed. Luka winked at the friend, which observed the Japanese woman with a soft smile enjoy the stay in the warmth of his arms and he appreciated the presence of the woman in his arms, slowly moving to the song of the man, which continued with the next verse of the lyric, eventually leading the man into the second time in performing the original new product.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
**Day 6**

Outside of the train was night and most of the passengers sat in the cabin resting on their seat, others were awake passing the time with reading and Luka sat in front of Adrien and Kagami, which lied leaned on each other sleeping. Luka wrote on a notebook, where he had an unfinished musical lyric on the side next to the one he was using. Luka glanced up at the two, watching Adrien's head drop slowly on the one of Kagami, which lied on his shoulder and Luka smiled, afterward, he focused on his text he was writing on the notebook.  
Luka ripped the page off his notebook and folded it together and put it inside the pocket of Adrien's jacket and sat back on his seat picking up his notebook again, then observed the two and started to write on the blank page a message starting it first with putting the name of his friends Adrien and Kagami on the top.

_"Dear Adrien and Kagami. My final stop was at 7:03 at the central station. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake up any of you to tell goodbye but I'll do it by this short text. I hope you two make it safe to Tokyo and that you two appreciate the last opportunity you got to resolve any last issues you couldn't solve before. Greetings, Luka"_

Luka placed the note on the lap of Adrien, then leaned back on his seat watching out in the darkness passing by a landscape full of grass and far behind a bunch of trees next to each other, which must have looked like the beginning of a forest.

* * *

Nino sat at a coffee shop on the bar watching a servant bring a cup of coffee and placed it on the table in front of him.  
"Thank you" Nino said grabbing his cup and blew at the hot drink, then slowly took a sip burning himself on it. "Whoa this one is burning hot" Nino let out and placed his coffee back, then picked out his smartphone to enter the social media to see messages one from Kim and two from Nathaniel.  
_"Kim forced me to bet with him, that Kagami and Adrien will get together after the train ride and keeps tag along me because I had that stupid idea of you two going to Tokyo"_  
_"Hey how did Adrien and Kagami end up together alone in a train? Is that part of the plan?"_  
_"Hey my girlfriend wants to invite you and Adrien to her theatre act. Are you two interested? It's on the 1st of October"_  
Nino opened Kim's message and typed down a response and behind the man passed a young Asian man and sat down beside Nino, then the same waitress from before appeared to get the man's order.  
"I'd like a caffeine-free coffee" The man ordered earning a nod from the woman.  
"Sure and congratulations to the engagement, I've heard you're going to get married. You're excited?"  
"Well I have to be, we've got no choice" The man responded to the question.  
"Don't worry it will be fine" The woman assured the man, then made her way up to the coffee machine to prepare the drink.  
"Congratulations," Nino said glancing at the guy, which smiled at Nino. "Are you per coincidence called Hiroki Miyamoto?"  
"Yes do I know you?"  
"No, but I know Kagami" Nino explained. "We were friends"  
"Ah, I think she told a lot about you. You're Adrien, right?"  
"No, I think they're still in Russia. I'm Nino. I met Kagami one day when I wanted to show Adrien something I had bought"  
"Ah okay and have you heard anything about them, if they're already arriving Vladivostok or anything else?"  
"I haven't talked to Adrien since last night. I think now they're just a couple of hours on that train and they arrive in Vladivostok. He told me he would call me if he was at the airport and knew any more information about their trip"  
"Okay, they must be closer to the destination then"  
"Yes, unless they have bad luck again, but I don't think it will be. Tonight or tomorrow they will be here safe and sound"  
"Yeah, I know that" Hiroki responded, then received his coffee and took it closer to his lips to blow on the drink.  
"Well the next step will be easy for them, they will only need to board the next plane to Japan and their long and exhausting trip is done for once. No more misfortunes," Nino said earning a nod from the raven-haired man and looked back at his smartphone than had an image of himself along with Adrien standing in front of a French supercar posing for the image. Nino sighed thinking about the blonde on the display, grabbing his coffee to take a sip.  
"I don't know how you're going around this" Nino mumbled quietly to himself believing that there might come another dilemma, that his friend would have to confront.

* * *

Adrien was crossing the passenger cabin looking for his seat to encounter Kagami sleeping with her head leaned on the back of the seat, leaving next to her the spot free for him. Adrien smiled soft and took his seat back and looked out of the window to see the landscape and far down the sunrise slowly and Adrien looked down at his feet and saw a sheet, which had the name of Adrien and Kagami on it and he took it to see it again.  
_"Dear Adrien and Kagami. My final stop was at 7:03 at the central station. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake up any of you to tell goodbye but I'll do it by this short text. I hope you two make it safe to Tokyo and that you two appreciate the last opportunity you got to resolve any last issues you couldn't solve before. Greetings, Luka"_  
Adrien took his smartphone out to see the time and furrowed his eyes as it was only 3:14.  
"I think my time is still set on the previous timezone, " Adrien though then looked up at the screen of the last two destinations and the very last being Vladivostok. "There are only 74 minutes left," Adrien said, then heard next to him Kagami yawn making him look back at her and smile amorous at how sweet it sounded to him. Her head slowly felt on his shoulder, then Adrien had an idea and slowly held Kagami on her arms to lie her down away from the shoulder, afterward he wide his eyes in shock as he saw the woman open her eyes slowly and see him looking down at her.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up" Adrien mentioned furthermore the blue-haired woman looked around to see their friend Luka had left.  
"Did Luka leave?"  
"He left us a note apologizing and told with it goodbye to not wake us up on purpose"  
"Alright," Kagami said yawning again. "Did I bother you as I slept like that?"  
"No, I don't mind. You can if you want lie on my lap if it's comfier for you," Adrien said, then took his jacket off. "You can even use my jacket as a pillow if you want"  
"No it's alright," Kagami said then wide her eyes astonished at the man covering her with the white jacket.  
"Here, it's a little cold for you, " Adrien told the girl, which smiled at the gentle movement of the friend.  
"Thank you," Kagami said earning a simpler smile of the man, which looked out of the window to see the sunrise at the end of the background.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adrien observed through the window of the cabin homes from various families, then glanced at the TV screen showing that the last destination was Vladivostok and that in a few minutes it would arrive it.  
_"Next stop, Vladivostok"_ The recording announced then it kept saying an announcement, which was in Russian but Adrien couldn't understand that language and now he gazed out of the window passing now by the welcome board of the city making Adrien sigh as the trip was about to end.  
_"Don't give up, there are still a lot of chances in front of you. You just have to take those opportunities to make it work"_ Nino's voice rang inside the head of the blonde and Adrien observed the people get up from their seat to walk at the exit to leave the train as soon as it stopped. Adrien looked down at Kagami sleeping peacefully over his legs, making him wide his eyes as he got a plan to get another chance with Kagami.  
The train had finally stopped and people started to get out of the cabins, until almost everyone was out leaving Adrien with Kagami back, soon new passengers started boarding the train with Adrien watching all get to their seats, some bringing luggage with them and search for a place for them to drop it for their trip. Adrien glanced down at Kagami caressing her gently on her arm, while she slept and looked out of the window swallowing hard, hoping that his idea wouldn't turn out into a big mistake.

* * *

Mrs. Tsurugi sat in the living room with a smartphone on her hand and pressed on the home button to open the voice command to listen to her command.  
"Alexis, call Kagami Tsurugi" Mrs. Tsurugi ordered to the smartphone then the smartphone beeped and replied back at the woman.  
_"Calling Kagami Tsurugi"_ The smartphone replied typing down the number of her daughter fast and set it on call. The mother placed the phone beside her ear waiting for the daughter to attend. The woman furrowed her eyebrows unpleasant about the daughter not attending the phone, then it changed to her voice mail.  
_"Konnichiwa, at the moment I can't attend any phone calls, leave a message or call back later. Arigato, Sayonara"_  
Tomoe pressed the red button on the screen, again she pressed on the home screen to give the smartphone another command.  
"Alexis, call Kagami Tsurugi" Demanded the woman hearing the reply of her phone again, which called the daughter again.  
_"Konnichiwa, at the moment I can't attend any phone calls, leave a message or call back later. Arigato, Sayonara"_  
Tomoe declined the phone call, then picked her staff to walk across the living room back in the kitchen, where her husband stood in front of the counter reading mails.  
"Do you have per coincidence the phone number of Adrien Agreste or his friend, that is here around Tokyo now?"  
"No I don't, but I appointed for you last time in France Gabriel Agreste's phone number, might this help you?"  
"Well he can give me his phone number or maybe he knows more, where's the book?" Questioned Tomoe.  
"It's under the coffee table in the living room, I'll get it for you"  
"Alright, thank you," Mrs. Tsurugi said leaning her back to the counter waiting for her husband to return. Tomoe pressed the home button of her smartphone again, giving it the same command from before.  
"Alexis, call Kagami Tsurugi" Tomoe ordered the device which recorded her voice.  
"_Calling Kagami Tsurugi"_ The smartphone replied and Tomoe placed her phone back at her ear waiting for the daughter to attend. She shook her head as she heard the same reply from her daughter's voice mail. Tomoe grunted as there was nothing again, then her husband came back with a small telephone number notebook and took the phone off his wife's hand.  
"I type it down for you" Mr. Tsurugi mentioned typing down while looking at the book the phone number of the French fashion designer. The husband pressed the green button on the display to call the man then handed the phone back at the wife, which placed it against her ear and finally someone attended it.  
"Good afternoon am I speaking to Mr. Agreste?" Tomoe asked?. "I would like to know if your son has phoned you today or the other couple of days?"  
_"No, he hasn't talked to me for about two weeks. Our schedules aren't alike so we rarely had time to chat. Do you wish to speak to my son?"_  
"Yes I would like to have his phone number to ask why Kagami doesn't attend her phone or if something has happened"  
_"What a surprise I didn't know your daughter was in Paris"_  
"No, she's not. She got in trouble together with your son in Russia and had to travel by train across Russia to head back to Japan"  
_"Japan? Russia? Why is my son out there in Russia without having informed me"_  
"I don't know it, but I'm glad to know he's out there with my daughter and they're going together in this mess"  
_"Okay, I'll send you his phone number per message, so you only have to press on his number to set it on call, if that is okay,"_  
"That's okay, thank you," Mrs. Tsurugi said taking her phone off her ear, then Gabriel terminated the call on the other side and the Tsurugis awaited for the message that had Adrien's phone number.

* * *

Kagami yawned and opened her eyes, seeing the top of the train and realized she still lied on Adrien's lap, which had his face leaned against the window having his eyes closed. Kagami lifted up her head to sit up beside the blonde and gazed back at him, smiling at the sight of him, then lied her head on his shoulder sighing in love afterward she looked in front at the screen of the stops and shrieked as she saw the train was heading back to a station named Ugoljnaya  
"Adrien wake up!" Kagami barked shaking the man on his shoulder shrieking him, then he looked at her half-sleepy.  
"Whoa..." Adrien moaned as he got waken up a little harshly by the blue-haired girl. "What happened?"  
"We missed Vladivostok. We're going the way back, see it's the same route but backward, "  
"Are you sure?" Adrien asked stretching his arms, making Kagami roll her eyes.  
"Show me the time?" Asked Kagami watching Adrien take his smartphone out and showing the time on his display. "See an hour passed. We missed our stop, we have to get out in the next station to head back to Vladivostok or it's airport"  
"Okay, we gotta wait now until we arrive" Adrien mentioned.  
"Now there is no way I'm going to sleep now until I'm on a plane to Tokyo"  
"Yeah, it's strange why we both fell asleep and missed the station. It's as if we were supposed to miss it"  
"What are you talking about, Adrien?" Kagami asked glancing up at the blonde, which shrugged his shoulder.  
"Well it's a strange coincidence, that we both were stopped in that bus because of the flat tire and our only chances to get back to Japan would be traveling the whole county to get another flight to Tokyo"  
"Yeah now that you say that, how could you do that?" Kagami asked. "I want to get out of here so bad, we've been stuck in this train here for days and you just skip our station for what?"  
"Hey I'm not the cause for the broken tire back in Saint Petersburg, that just happened and so was the protests on the airport"  
"I'm talking about you having skipped the station, we were supposed to leave! What if there was no other train?"  
"There has to be another train don't worry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't handle what my heart was saying"  
"Why did your heart say that?"  
"I...uhm...you wouldn't understand that. It's complicated" Adrien responded unsure making Kagami groan annoyed with the friend, which sank his head in sadness at Kagami's reaction.  
"Alright it doesn't matter now, we leave in the next train station and then we look for the next train to Vladivostok or the Vladivostok airport. When we got the flight tickets we can discuss further this topic, alright?"  
"Sure.." Adrien responded, sighing at Kagami's reaction and his justification for the mess he caused out of desperation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adrien and Kagami managed to get a direct train to the airport and stood together in front of the balcony of a Japanese airline where a man sat in front of the computer searching for any free tickets to Tokyo.  
"Good news and bad news. I managed to find at least one last minute-flight to Tokyo, which is in a half an hour. Only one of you two is able to go there" The man said. " The next two flights are full and the last flight has a couple of seats free in the first-class instead"  
"You can take the last minute one," Adrien said looking at the blue-haired girl and took out his wallet. "How much is a last-minute flight?"  
"16435 roubles," Told the man and Adrien took out his credit card ton insert in the credit card reader, then gave his pin to confirm the payment. The man printed out a sheet and handed it out to the blonde.  
"You can go there to my friend on the check-in 2 and he'll get your girlfriend further" The man explained earning a nod from the blonde.  
"Uh she's not my girlfriend" Adrien responded sad, then looked at Kagami, which had taken from her pocket her smartphone and sighed.  
"You're alright?" Adrien asked earning a nod from the Japanese woman.  
"My battery is almost dead and my power bank too. I just wanted to inform my mother that I made it"  
Adrien rolled his eyes down tragic, then took his smartphone out and handed it to Kagami.  
"Here try to call her with my phone," Adrien said the woman, then his phone started to vibrate and the blonde moving his phone up to see a call coming from Tokyo. "Uh, could that be your mother's phone number?"  
"Yes, it is," Kagami responded with a smile, then looked up at the blonde which nodded at Kagami to assure that he was fine with her attending it. Kagami took the phone and attended it.  
"Hey mother it's me" Kagami announced then Adrien watched her talking and looked at the flight confirmation of the woman, then kept gazing at the woman moving her leg forward as if she was kicking on an empty can.  
"You two seem to have a complicated relationship am I right?" The man asked causing Adrien to sigh.  
"It's hard when the girl you loved for so long doesn't share the same interest she had a long time ago."  
"Just talk to her about it. You will never know how she feels about you if you don't tell her that" The man suggested Adrien, which nodded slowly and saw Kagami chuckle and take the phone off her ear, then she gazed back at Adrien and the blonde walked towards the woman to take his smartphone back.  
"What about your flight?" The brown-eyed girl questioned the blonde, which shook his head.  
"Listen about that before as we missed Vladivostok and had to wait two hours until we finally got here...the reason I did that was...because I don't want you to get married to that guy"  
"Listen Adrien, I know you're totally against it, but it's my obligation. I have no choice" Kagami explained Adrien, which looked dissatisfied as she didn't change the idea of the arrangement.  
"You have a choice Kagami. It's your life after all and you should have your own preferences, which you should follow for your own right, not because your parents say so"  
"It's sweet that you worry that much, but I can't escape my parents like that"  
"Yes you can," Adrien said grabbing Kagami on her hands. "I escaped my father's hands to live my life on my own, together with my friends, you can do that too. No one would force you to do anything you don't want to"  
"But what about you?" Kagami asked. "Aren't you forcing me to stop following the other path?" Kagami questioned, making Adrien wide his eyes in surprise.  
"What?" Adrien asked quiet about the comment of the girl. "But I was trying to help you"  
"You have been bringing this topic up a lot lately. Why does this bother you?"  
Adrien opened his mouth to explain then he looked down avoiding eye contact with the woman. "Why does this matter to you that much?"  
"I don't know, how I should explain that to you. It's complicated"  
"There is nothing complicated, you're just making it complicated"  
"I just can't see you getting married to someone you don't really love! Okay!" Adrien shouted at the Japanese woman, that glanced shocked at his harsh response.  
"Then why are you even bothering to come to my wedding?" Kagami asked making Adrien look up at the woman, therefore he sighed dropping his hands down, while Kagami realized that and approached him. "Adrien..."  
"I think I was insane" Adrien mentioned "See, if you catch the plane before it leaves. It was stupid from me to believe something that was there a long time ago would come back again" Adrien affirmed, therefore, Kagami thought about his words and wide her eyes in surprise as she remembered the day she left Paris, leaving her friend Adrien back.  
"Wait Adrien...Are you trying to confess?" The Japanese woman asked, watching Adrien take his wallet out and hand her out a few cash bills. "No I don't want your money"  
"Take it just in case" Adrien told the woman, which placed her hand over his looking up at the blonde.  
"You have more intentions on why you want to stop this wedding and I think I can see it" Kagami alleged watching Adrien take his money away from her and shove it inside the pocket of her dress jacket.  
"Yes but I know they don't matter. You're getting married and that's all you wanted to accomplish since we got trapped. I wasn't acting correctly myself" Adrien explained making Kagami sank her head a little at Adrien's words. "Please go before you miss your plane, I'll be fine"  
Kagami opened her mouth to talk, then she refused to and dropped her head down. "Thank you for sustaining me until here. You were an excellent friend and I wish I would have been a worthy friend to you as you were to me" Kagami said quietly earning a nod from Adrien, which turned around heading to the exit of the airport leaving Kagami back, that covered her face feeling terrible about their misunderstanding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
Nino sat in the park together with the old classmate Alya Cesaire both eating from a small bag filled with various types of Japanese pastry.  
"Whoa, this cookie really is spicy!" Nino complained waving his hand in front of his tongue. "Was that the one with Wasabi?"  
Alya nodded, then shrieked as Nino got up from the bench running at a water fountain to dig his face in it to cool his mouth down. Alya watched the young man with a curious smile, then got up to walk up at him, then Nino took his face out and passed his hands in front of his face.  
"It still burns a little on my tongue, how can these guys eat this without freaking out"  
"They're probably used to" Alya mentioned, then Nino remembered to take his smartphone out from the back of his pants.  
"I think it's Adrien," Nino said opening the message, then glanced confused at Alya and back at his smartphone.  
"Is there something?" Alya asked as Nino had given her that look.  
"Kagami is now on her way to Tokyo. Without me. I messed up before in Vladivostok and I ruined my chances. I'm heading in an hour back to France and I'll be unable to talk to you for the next 4 hours" Nino read out loud to the woman.  
"When did he send you that?" Questioned the woman with the wavy hair.  
"About a minute only" Nino responded touching over his friend's name opening the information of the phone number and he pressed on the phone symbol to cal him. "I'm calling him. I need to know what happened"  
"Could he have confessed too early?" The journalist asked seeing the man shrug his shoulders.  
"You dude, what happened down there? You can't just leave her alone like that"  
_"I've messed up Nino. I knew it was a bad idea but I still did it_"  
"What did you do? Did you tell her how you feel?"  
_"No we had arrived in Vladivostok, but since Kagami was still sleeping I avoided waking her up and stay in the train, so later it would look as unintentional as she would realize the missing stop, but she has seen through me,"_  
"What happened next?"  
_"I tried as we've got the last flight ticket to Tokyo to convince her to skip the wedding to have her own life and not the one her parents want her to have and... she felt forced as I asked her that a couple of times during our trip...I was just complicating a lot of things instead of confessing it once for all. Let's face it Nino, I didn't stand a chance since the beginning"_  
"But...what about that evening Luka suggested you to have?"  
_"That was the only evening I enjoyed to be around with her. It was like the only time we were ourselves, without having to worry about anything else,"_  
"But it wasn't enough?"  
_"It seems that way" Adrien responded making Nino look disappointed._  
"What a bummer"  
_"Yeah and I have to go, I will inform you about my arrival in France. Don't break your head because of me. Enjoy your vacation, go get yourself a lady" Adrien said making Nino chuckle._  
"I'm sort of working on that" Nino explained making his friend laugh. Bye have a great flight dude"  
_"Thank you, Nino"_  
Nino smiled taking his smartphone down from his ear and looked at Alya. "Poor guy"  
"I'm not sure if it helps but I think he should move on if Kagami prefers to ruin her life like that"  
"Well I know her mother was like his father a cold and miserable parental figure. If sher had one like us to help her fight against her parents' plans about their kids' future and all that, she would have been brave enough to confront them, "  
"The wedding is the upcoming week right?" The Martinic woman asked earning a nod from the Morrocan. "Maybe she will change her mind or the world is going to deal with it on it's own way, "  
"That would be lit" Nino answered making Alya smile.

* * *

The Tsurugis and the Miyamotos reunited together at the house of the Tsurugis sitting around the table with several dishes spread on the table containing rice, sushi rolls, tempura and raw salmon slices.  
"This was a very unlucky situation for you Kagami, but thank God you're now here with us safe and sound," The mother of Hiroki said looking at the young lady, which nodded at the woman.  
"It was a hard for her but she's a a Tsurugi and the women in this clan are all fighters. They won't ever give up, right?" Mrs. Tsurugi asked her daughter which nodded.  
"Yes mother" Kagami replied quietly as she slowly ate the rice she had on her plate.  
"You're alright?" Mr. Miyamoto asked looking at Kagami, who was eating very slowly as usual.  
"She must be very tired of the trip, imagine that was almost a whole week!" Mr. Tsurugi noted to the father of the groom, which nodded.  
"Yeah and with the time zones and the uncomfortable seats, it's harder to be able to rest well"  
"The good thing now everything is alright and we can all be relieved nothing more happened" Mrs. Tsurugi said. "By the way, when will Adrien come to Tokyo? I would like to thank him for his presence during your trip?"  
"I don't know it mother" The young Japanese woman responded.  
"Wasn't he coming to your wedding?"  
"Something stopped him from coming and...I don't know why," Kagami told making her mother frown.  
"We better let Kagami in peace. She really needs it after all this" Hiroki suggested earning from all family members a nod.  
"Thank you" Kagami said, then got up from her seat. "Excuse me, I need to go out catch some air, if that's okay" Kagami asked, then her father nodded.  
"Sure please go on" Mr. Tsurugi added watching the daughter walk out at the corridor and leave through the door she opened and she sat down on the stairs covering her face.  
"Kagami?" A voice said shrieking Kagami, which had from her eyes tears rolling down her face. "It's just me Hiroki"  
Kagami looked up at her fiance, then sighed in relief and the man closed the door behind them and took a seat beside the woman.  
"Did something happen during the time you were out there with Adrien?" The Japanese man asked, then Kagami shrugged her shoulders. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone else"  
"I think I miss him"  
"You miss who?" Hiroko asked. "Adrien?"  
"I treated him bad after all the things that he did to me during our stay at the train. He sustained me after I've been stolen by another passenger, he helped me out trying to get it back, he borrowed me his smartphone as I didn't have enough battery and he tried to help me with uhm...our engagement"  
"What did he try?" Hiroki asked interestedly in that deed.  
"He tried to convince me that I could have a better life, if I simply wouldn't follow my parents' plans but my own heart only"  
"If you want my honest opinion he is right. I would like quite the preference to find a woman I like on my own. You're great, but it's just I don't think this would ever work out. We're just friends and we just wanted to make our parents happy, "  
"But we have to make an effort Hiroki, for our parents"  
"Kagami look why don't we two go together, to our parents and tell them, what we really think about this arranged wedding?" The Japanese man suggested making Kagami shake her head.  
"I don't think this is going to work out. We have got no point"  
"We have and that is our freedom. We are allowed to be able to date and marry whoever we want to, be it a woman, a man or anyone else they're not interested in. Even if they're not the most important person in Japan, it's the person you want" Hirokoi said earning a nod from Kagami.  
"I wish I could go back in time" Kagami mentioned. "And have talked to him in a different way...or take the next plane and so go together with him and at least have discussed with him why we both were acting like that"  
"But now he's not coming back or is he?" Hiroki asked seeing Kagami cover her face again, then Hiroki placed his arm behind her. "Damn it,"  
"I was stupid. He already had anxiety of trying to confess to me on the last time we saw us as pre-teens and now as an adult he confessed it...he didn't say I love you, but when he shouted in the end he couldn't see me marrying someone I don't love I figured it out. He was in love with me and he has always been. I just...didnt get that earlier"  
"And what about you?" Hiroki asked gazing at the fiance. "How do you feel about him?"  
"I don't know it, I didn't want him to be fed up with me, just because of all this. I wish we could have at least solved this problem. Find another solution for us all to be happy"  
"We got a week until the wedding, we will find a way to have you two at least talk in peace with the other"  
"If this would make me feel better, I'd love to try it" Kagami responded earning a nod from the raven-haired man which patted the girl on her back to comfort her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
After two days Adrien was back at the commune of his friends sitting in his bedroom on his bed looking at a self-made photo album with various pictures of himself together with friends. The ones he was looking at it now were from a day he skipped fencing practice to accompany Kagami to Kim and Alix's sports challenge at the Trocadero. One of the images showed Adrien on a bench together with Kagami and Nino holding up in the air a popsicle colored after their favorite color and looking at the person that took the image. Nino and Adrien smiled happily while Kagami's smile looked a little forced due to her not being as much photogenic as the two boys.  
Adrien moved to the page to see an large picture of himself holding a trophy with a green stand and golden stars on the front. On top, it had a golden figure which was a fencer in a combat position and where Adrien held it had his engraved and the winning position. Beside him stood Kagami also with the same trophy on her hand both gazing friendly at the photographer and beside the other page sticked in an a4 size photography a picture of the fencing class all dressed up in the national suit of France and right in the middle of the image stood Adrien along with Kagami, Adrien holding Kagami on the shoulder grinning at her while she showed her teeth a little as if she had giggled as the photo was taken. Adrien sighed at the old memories of the past time with the girl, then heard someone knock on the door and it was Nathaniel Kurtzberg, which had his trainers on.  
"Adrien, you're okay." The redhead asked looking at the blonde, which was looking at the photo album.  
"Have you ever had a second chance of something and you screwed it up somehow?"  
"A lot of times. At the school, at the video games, at the exams, trying to get Ladybug and Marinette to like me, defending myself from bullies..."  
"You're not helping!"  
"How am I supposed to help you? I can't help you, the only reason I actually have a girlfriend now was, that Kim and your friend Nino had decided to lock me up in a closet in the hope something would happen between us"  
"But you're the one, who had the idea to make everything possible to make Kagami love me again, but it didn't"  
"The idea already was stupid at the beginning, I don't know why Nino and you decided to go along with it"  
"I don't know it either. I guess I was desperate" Adrien noted falling on his back on the mattress. "I should have just waited until I was back in Tokyo and meet up with Nino. Maybe we could have just spent the rest of the days together enjoying the vacation as friends would do"  
"Maybe"  
"There's no point for me to keep fighting. She's going to marry that Hiroki, she's going to ruin her life just because her parents decided to arrange a wedding. Probably someone as smart as her and as skilled as her, probably owner of a business that her parents find interesting"  
"You are now jealous of that guy, Adrien"  
"So what, weren't you jealous as Lila had to smooch around with a very athletic guy with a six-pack on her first movie as a secondary character?"  
"He was like a mixture of you, Wayhem and David Buckingham! All girls were crazy over him, even Rose" Nathaniel complained, then Kim yelled loudly making Adrien lift his head up.  
"Was that Kim?" Adrien asked then Nathaniel looked out from the room nodding at the blonde.  
"Kim has finally beat Alix on the wheel of fortune. They're all playing on the Wii."  
"Okay, " Adrien said lying back on his bed again, then Nathaniel sank his head down then had an idea and looked back at the Frenchman.  
"Hey come join us, we can join together the next round, what do you say?" Nathaniel asked, then behind him appeared Lila Rossi carrying a detergent bottle and stopped by.  
"Hey Nath, I've got a free sample from the company that hired me to do their advertising, it's very good to remove paint from your clothes" Lila explained holding out at the man a bottle with liquid. "Here you drop a bit of the liquid over the smut,let it soak into the textile then you can let it wash in the machine as usual"  
"Cool but I don't mind it, if it doesn't go off, I'm an artist and almost all of us are spotted like that, "  
"Sure, but you still can try it out and see, " Lila mentioned earning a nod from the redhead, which widened his eyes as he remembered something.  
"Wait Adrien I've found before in your jacket a sheet your forgot to take it out and thought it was important for you to keep it" Nathaniel mentioned taking out from his pocket a white sheet and handed it out to Adrien.  
"Maybe that's Luka's message informing about him leaving" Adrien responded opening the folded letter, then raised his left eyebrow as he noted, the text was longer and it was only directed to him. "Wait that's another one..." Adrien said following the message with his eyes.  
"What does it say?" The Italian asked curious, then Adrien nodded and started again.  
_"Dear Adrien. Last night I rewrote my song again I had written for your dance with Kagami. From seeing you two dance together, chat, laugh and embrace each other, it made my heart warm up. Seeing the tenderness you had for that woman, guiding her all over the cabin as if that the first time you two were going to waltz after a wedding, besides none of these was the situation. Adrien, I don't know furthermore how Kagami is going to see you before the arrival, but I noted on that night that she had a spark in her eyes every time she looked at you. When a woman looks at you like that, you'll know she is in love with you. I would on you place wait, until you two are back in Tokyo and talk to her from your heart, tell her how you really feel inside. Believe me, if she really loves you she will be doubtful about her parents' thoughts and I would in your case talk with her and solve it together. Whether they like it or not, if you two are happier that way, they should accept it. I really hope you two chose the right paths and follow the golden lines to your happiness. Greetings, Luka"_  
"Awww" Lila replied lying her head on Nathaniel's shoulder, which was thinking about the text of Luka Couffaine.  
"Wait so...Kagami actually did love you after all" The redhead questioned. Adrien dropped his letter down looking sad at the friends.  
"I shouldn't have skipped the stop in Vladivostok. This fight would have never happened and we would eventually have solved this issue, but I was stupid. I was selfish and afraid it wouldn't work out and it went worse" Adrien complained.  
"Yes and worse is when you didn't have the chance to apologize it explain why you did that," Lila said neutrality earning a nod from Nathaniel. Behind the couple appeared Alix watching at all friends, then tapped Nathaniel on the shoulder.  
"Yeah if I would have messed up so bad I would do anything to solve it. I even would fly behind that person to the end of the world to ask her for forgiveness" Nathaniel said making Alix chuckle.  
"Well, it's easy for you, since your mother works at the airport," Alix said making Nathaniel stuck his tongue out. Adrien wide his eyes at his friend's comments and got up from the bed to give them a hug.  
"You're a genius Nathaniel" Adrien complimented. "I'm going to Japan look for Kagami and talk with her about all this that happened with us in Russia. I apologize her and confess to her once and for all."  
"Going on a trip again after that long train ride in Russia? You're crazy?" The redhead questioned surprised at the blonde's idea.  
"It is crazy, but imagine how many people would do that, just to tell them you're sorry?" Lila mentioned earning a nod from Alix.  
"I think the chance for Kagami to forgive you is even higher as you took your time to make her way up to her and tell her that. That's a big sacrifice, but it's not impossible"  
"Well this is my last chance, I don't think it's 'likely for Kagami after that to race into my arms and want me to carry her out of all her problems inside her family, but at least we're on good terms," Adrien said earning a nod from the friends.  
"Good," The girls said.  
"I'll be looking for a flight to Tokyo, there might be one tomorrow or after that day, wish me well guys," Adrien said picking his smartphone to start looking for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **  
Three days later Nino was still around Tokyo now sitting on a bench at the train station holding his smartphone in his hands typing with someone on the social network.  
_"I have no idea what's going on in Adrien's head, but he said he had to do that no matter how it ends"_ Nino typed down on his smartphone and sent it to Alya Cesaire's chatbox, which already had a couple of messages they had exchanged a few times ago. Nino looked at the surrounding area where a couple of people waited for their train to arrive. Nino looked back at his phone to see a new message of Alya.  
_"Does he want to stop the wedding?"_ Alya asked, then Nino opened the keyboard on the display pressing the emojis and send Alya a man shrugging his shoulders. Nino saw under Alya's name appear the note, that she was typing down a message afterward he received it._ "Just don't get into much trouble"_  
Nino smiled then heard a train taxing in the train station, then the Morrocan got up and grinned as he recognized his friend at the door and he approached the train which opened the door for the passengers including Adrien to get out.  
"You're nuts, how can you have the patience to travel for 12 hours days later after you spent a whole week traveling inside a train?"  
"I don't know, but I have a good feeling about this and besides, that I've got two days in front of me to plan my conversation with Kagami and eventually her family"  
"What plan you don't need any plan. You need to be in your senses. There are many people there assisting the wedding"  
"Who cares, I need to speak to Kagami and tell her everything. I won't make a bad image if I show that I truly cared for her by showing up" Adrien told the tan-skinned guy.  
"Sure, but you've been warned. She might accept you and her parents might get shitty about it"  
"Hey who helped me out of the misery, as my father wanted to lock me out more of my life back in France?"  
"Me but..."  
"You managed to convince him to let me go move on with my life all by myself and I know we can convince the Tsurugi's too. If Kagami ends up not taking me, but at least fight her parents about their plans for her future and let her live her life as long as it makes her happy"  
"At least she's freed from that situation, but what if they come up with this_ You're a dishonor to our family thing_?"  
"I'll talk to them don't worry"  
"Alright, but first you come back with me into the hotel and have a nice shower, then you change your clothing, preferably the ones you've got in your suitcase here, have some good food and have a good nap. I know that you couldn't rest well in that airplane, you look so tired"  
"Yeah you're right" Adrien responded while yawning. "While you're occupied then I see, what I can get you to eat. Probably something light for now?"  
"Just something light, my stomach is a little dizzy."  
"Good I'll get you some nice butter cookies," Nino said making Adrien nod and walk together with him at the underpass.

* * *

The wedding day had arrived and inside the church were the guests for the wedding of Kagami Tsurugi and Hiroki Miyamoto. The groom was inside the church standing at the altar watching the last guests enter the church, one of them being Nino Lahiffe the friend of Kagami. Nino waved at the groom, which felt a little nervous and Nino sat in the third row, two seats away from a teenage girl, which held her smartphone up to take an image of him.  
Nino looked back at the entrance where Kagami's father was looking at the street waiting for his daughter to arrive.  
"Where did he go?" Nino questioned himself peeking out at the back as a red sedan had appeared and the father opened the door to see Kagami get out off the car wearing a white wedding dress, then she stepped aside for her other to get out and head into the church with the help of her cane.  
Kagami glimpsed into the building seeing the small crowd of people all reunited in the room to attend the ceremony, then Kagami felt her father pass his hand over her back gently.  
"You're a little nervous?" Mr. Tsurugi asked earning a nod from the woman. "Don't worry. I and your mother are here for you, even your friends from your old class are here"  
"But not all my friends" Kagami mentioned neutrally, earning a nod from the man.  
"You're talking about Adrien, the one who accompanied you during your time in Russia, right?"  
"Yes"  
"One day you should pass by your old friend in France. He sure would be happy to see you" The father said earning a nod from Kagami. "Shall we go?" The man asked earning a nod from nod, then the man shove his arm between the space Kagami had as she had her elbow pointing out, then the two looked into the church and stepped in soon as the wedding ceremony had started. The guests looked all back observing Kagami walk down the aisle along with her father, while the daughter gazed at the right side to see a couple of younger adults sitting a row behind Nino, which Kagami noted and waved at him, earning a thumb up from the Morrocan, then Kagami gulped out of nervosity.  
The two Tsurugi's approached the altar, then Mr. Tsurugi took his arm off Kagami and gave his hand to Hiroki to shake and the adult made his way up to the first row, where the family of the couple sat.  
Hiroki smiled a little at Kagami, then grabbed her on her hands slowly.  
"Are you ready?" Hiroki whispered earning a nod from Kagami.  
"I was born ready" Kagami answered earning a small, but unconvinced smile by the groom, then both looked at the priest, which started the ceremony.

Nino, in the middle of the crowd took his phone out to see he received a message of Adrien, which explained he was closer to the church.  
_"Move your ass, the ceremony started"_ Nino typed down and looked back at the entrance, which was closed as the last guest entered a little hasty as he got delayed. Nino sent the message and wrote another message for his friend. _"The door is closed now, but you can always run through it"_  
Nino placed his smartphone back, then felt someone tap on his shoulder and the brunette looked back to see another tan-skinned man around his age wave at him.  
"Hey aren't you living in France?" The guy asked.  
"Yeah...or aren't you that guy from fencing?" Nino asked earning a nod from the guy.  
"Where is Adrien?" The man asked. "Wasn't he invited?"  
"He is, but he kind of...is going to do a surprise"  
"Cool, what type of surprise?"  
"I wish I would know" Nino responded earning a nod from the taller man, then looked forward at the couple.

"Do you Kagami Tsurugi take Hiroki Miyamoto to be you love wedded husband?"  
"Yes I do," Kagami responded with a neutral look at the groom, which sank his head at noticing Kagami wasn't doing an effort to chance strategies".  
"Hiroki Miyamoto, do you take Kagami to be you love wedded wife?"  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hiroki asked watching Kagami cover her eyes, then Hiroki placed his arms over her shoulders. "We don't have to do that Kagami, it's not our obligation" Hiorki explained, then he shrieked along with Kagami and the other guests as someone threw the door open and it was Adrien Agreste dressed in his usual outfit.  
"I object!" Adrien yelled out loud for everybody to hear it.  
"You're a little early for the party, " Hiroki mentioned as he saw the blonde at the entrance.  
"Adrien?" Kagami asked looking at the blonde, which ran the aisle down at the altar making Kagami smile and walk out of the altar to met the man down at the stairs, then she went into the arms of her childhood friend. "Adrien I thought you wouldn't come back"  
"I wasn't but I got from Nathaniel's more or less comforting words and Luka's letter he somehow smuggled into my jacket convinced to go back and talk to you. Explain you every stupid thing I did."  
"That's great, but…."  
"I need to apologize you for..." Adrien along with Kagami said at the same time, widening their eyes in surprise. "Sorry, you go first" Both said at the same time again, then chuckled at how awkward they felt at the times they spoke at the same time. "You first!"  
"Can I do first?" The blonde asked earning a nod from the bride. "Look...I...I was selfish by trying to convince you to not marry that guy because it was what your parents wanted not you. Look I understand you were raised to always obey your mother's words, but when you're older you gotta understand, that there are limits for some cases like this one. Mostly this is a whole life decision, how can your parents even think about something like that?"

"I know it's wrong, Hiroki has told me the same, but I'm afraid to dishonor my family"

"Whatever they say, they just want to have you closer to them, they want to have the control. They might be afraid, if you would move on by yourself and find someone else, it might be the wrong one, or they wouldn't see you again or they wouldn't like the choice, because of certain other…..things...like nationality, religion and all that"

"I don't know," Kagami responded glancing at her parents, which observed the blonde talking to the woman. Tomoe's facial expression wasn't easy for Adrien to identify if she was just glaring at them or if she was angry with him due to the glasses covering her eyebrows fully while Mr. Tsurugi gazed normally at the talk of the blonde man, which might have recounted a bit of truth.

"And also as I made us miss our stop at Vladivostok I wanted to wake you up, but my heart made me choose this decision, because….I was afraid I wouldn't see you after all this again….and lose you" Adrien lowered his voice.

"Awww," A small part of the crowd said, making Kagami smile a little as she noted most of her friends and a few family members reacting at Adrien's timid, yet honest words.

"Really?" Kagami whispered earning a nod from the blonde. "Uhm I'd like to forgive you too. For having acted harshly towards you. You were just trying to help me, cause you knew, what I was doing wasn't good for me and I guess you would be right after all this. Hiroki even agrees," Kagami said looking at the groom, which stood at the altar watching the two, then he went off the altar to approach the two.

"I wasn't pleased with the idea of me and Kagami getting married, but you know she thought it was going to be alright and so thought I...but at some point…." Hiroki started then looked bewildered as Adrien had to yawn loudly in the middle of the church, making Kagami wide her eyes at that reaction.

"Sorry, It's the time difference and the many hours of flights" Adrien apologized, then looked back at Hiroki. "Please continue"

"I just agreed, because I thought it wouldn't be that bad, cause hey we were classmates and friends, so there's no big problem. One day as I was at her house she had found a couple of old images of her times in France and in one of them were you along with her. I was curious and asked her about you and she told me about you. Your name has gotten present for the next couple of months, then at some point, she had stopped talking about you and I never asked her about him, thinking something had happened"

"Oh really?" Adrien asked earning a nod from Kagami.

"On that time we haven't texted each other for almost a year and I thought you weren't interested in keeping up your friendship with me or anything. I had your number around, but I was always waiting for you to text me back instead"

"I would never have given your friendship up just like that, even if we're miles away from me. You would have known that, if it wasn't for that accident with my smartphone" Adrien explained making Kagami giggle, which made Adrien smile amatory and Hiroki watched the two gaze at each other, then he placed his hands over their shoulders, which then rolled their eyes at the groom.

"We can all see right into the eyes of you two, that there's something more going on between you two, isn't it?" Hiroki asked, then Kagami looked at Adrien, which smiled softly at the woman and Kagami sight.

"Hiroki I…."

"It's fine, I find you're better off with him. And I should not be the only one agreeing with that" Hiroki said looking along with the two at the Tsurugi's head up at the front of the altar, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which sank her head feeling sad and Adrien held his hand under her cheek to caress her.

"I'll try to talk to them"

"What if it doesn't work?" Kagami whispered.

"You two can always run off together and start a new life together?" Hiroki suggested, then Adrien shook his head.

"I don't think we need that," Adrien said then looked at the Tsurugi's, which stood in front of the blonde and Adrien looked back at Kagami, which grabbed him on the arm shaking her head. "You don't have to do that" Kagami warned Adrien, then she looked back at her parents watching her mother frown.

"What doesn't he need to do?" Tomoe Tsurugi asked.

"Good day, Mrs. Tsurugi...I'm Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and also the one who accompanied your daughter making the way across Russia, so she could go back to Tokyo. We went together to fencing back in Paris, maybe you still remember me"

"Yes, I do remember you" Mrs. Tsurugi. "Although I had you a little more….well-mannered in the past"

"If it's because of how loudly I yawned before, it's because I haven't fully rested and I'm not used to this timezone"

"No, I was meaning by breaking into the church, interrupting the wedding and convincing my daughter to tell her what's good for her and whatnot. You young man have nothing to say in her education" Tomoe told the blonde crossing her arms.

"I'm not educating your daughter, I've explained to her that she would just screw up her life with that decision. Why does it matter to arrange her a wedding with another one instead of letting her move on? How could she possibly be married to someone she's not in love it? Or worse, if that love will never be there?"

"Who do you think you are to say that? Have you ever been married for over twenty years with the same person? Do you even know, what love is?" Tomoe asked creasing her eyebrows holding a serious face at the blonde, which looked back at Kagami, which was looking at Adrien talk with her mother afterward Adrien looked up at the older adult. "I've experienced it. I tried to fight for it….at some point I believed the one I loved wouldn't reciprocate the feelings I have for her back and I tried to move on. Like it would be less painful, but at least she was happy. Similar it was for me with your daughter Kagami….except I realized doing the same here wouldn't make me feel better, cause I know she wasn't going to be happy that way and so I decided to fight back and come all the way here to convince her to stop it, to tell her she doesn't need to do that. Just to follow her own heart and do what makes her feel better and happier. Whether it is her staying single, or move out to live alone or in a commune or a friend…."

"Or you," Kagami added.

"Or you….wait, what?" Adrien asked making the woman chuckle. „Ah wait….or if she decides to stay with me or alone, or someone else she's interested in..."

„You already said alone"

„I know, just let me finish. I just want to say, you should worry more about your daughter's happiness and well-being, than what could possibly happen, if she finds her future on her own." Adrien explained Kagami's mother watching her have the same expression from before, besides the father, who felt guilty about the idea of the arranged wedding.

„Honey I think he's got a good point. We can't always be there for our girl and you know that"

„As long as Kagami is under our roof, she has to obey after my rules" Tomoe warned annoyed at the blonde, which growled at her comment.

„Arranged weddings are against human rights!" Adrien shouted followed by Kagami pulling him on his arm back.

„Forget it, Adrien, you can't convince her" The bride explained the blonde, then got interrupted by her father.

„I know your mother isn't quite happy with all this, but we could all discuss this somewhere else. Kagami, you, me and my wife" Mr. Tsurugi suggested, then shrieked as his wife stamped with her cane.

„Do you think I would let my daughter be together with this guy?" Tomoe asked her husband.

„She loves him, what do you want?" Mr. Tsurugi asked, then Kagami placed her hand over her mother's hand, which was on the cane to get her attention.

„Mother listen to me, I know you're totally against this idea, but I love Adrien. You knew him so well and you liked to have him around me every time. What made you dislike him just like that?"

„Kagami tell me, that was a joke, wasn't it?" Tomoe asked getting testy.

„Mother, I'm in love with Adrien Agreste and no this isn't a joke. I don't feel great to play with other people's feelings." Kagami told her mother directly making her look shocked. Adrien was surprised at Kagami's defense, then looked at her, which smiled back at him. „I'm sorry also if I hurt your feelings back at the airport"

„I'm alright now, don't worry" Adrien confirmed, then looked back along with Kagami back at Mrs. Tsurugi.

„How dare you?" Mrs. Tsurugi hissed stomping with her cane on the ground again, making Kagami and Adrien jump at how close she was with her cane to their feet.

„S..sorry mother, but Adrien feels the same for me and I won't throw him out just like that. You gotta accept that now"

„I won't accept it, you know why?" Tomoe asked making exchange looks with the blonde. „Because you're out of my house!" Tomoe barked. „And as long as he's with you, you won't have a chance to ever get back"

„Alright mother, I won't bother you anymore, but if you one day change your mind, we're here" Kagami answered, then the mother raised her cane up and it got taken away from her hands by the husband.

„Leave it" The man ordered. „You're not doing a great figure to the others"

„You're a dishonor to our entire lineage of the Tsurugi's. Don't you forget that!" Tomoe hissed, then she walked away with the help of her cane passing by a few guests, that stood along with Nino Lahiffe watching her go.

„Too bad you're blind and can't see the sad figure you did in front of Shibuya," Nino said making a few men chuckle and get hit with a white ballerina shoe, then he cried and looked back at the altar while scratching his head.

„Let her go, she's going to change her mind soon or later, " Kagami said adjusting her dress over her legs.

„No high heels?" Nino asked the bride, which shook her head.

„Hiroki is a little short and I found it bad if I had to wear them and then bow down at him.

„I thought you didn't like heels" Adrien added earning a nod from Kagami.

„That too" Kagami replied.

„So the wedding got now somehow canceled, because of Adrien. Shall we all go home now?" Nino asked the blonde, which looked at Kagami.

„You've got any idea?" Asked Adrien earning a nod from the blue-haired woman.

„Well first I need to get rid of this dress and then….I could show you around Tokyo?" Kagami suggested.

„Sure, but where are you going to stay tonight?"

„I don't know, what do you suggest?"

„I don't know, Nino and I rented a room with two separate beds"

„We can always change room or additionally add a sleeping bed or a futon mattress thingy in it?" Nino suggested making Kagami chuckle.

„You also need to work out on your Japanese vocabulary"

„Yes, but at least I know some basics like how to eat with chopsticks" Nino explained making the two friends laugh.

„Alright I think first we go back into the hotel room and ask your father to bring you a pair of clothes, then after you change your clothes we can all go out?" Adrien suggested. „Is that great?"

„Sounds good" Kagami responded making Adrien smile, then Kagami embraced him from the side making blush a little and place his arms around her waist. Both then looked into each other's eyes and they leaned their faces closer to each other's to kiss. Afterward, they stopped and Adrien leaned his forehead on Kagami's moaning happy about the kiss.

„Six years of waiting was worth" Adrien said making Kagami chuckle and place her hands under his chin to share another kiss with the blonde, this time they had more tenderness for the other, soon they finished it and Kagami placed her arms around Adrien to hug him, lying her head under his chin, followed by the man patting her back.

„In a few weeks or even months you won't have to worry about my mom. She will accept you and everything will work out fine" Kagami noted earning a nod from Adrien.

„As long as you're happy, I'll be happy too" Adrien confessed making Kagami smirk and move in for a kiss, which was stopped by Nino, that passed his hand between the two.

„Hey, hey dudes enough for now. You two can keep up necking, when I'm away or when you two assume to start a relationship," Nino warned the two friends making them laugh, along with a fewer guests present, that belonged to the guestlist of Kagami, further Adrien accompanied Kagami along with Nino out of the church, heading to the bus station on the other end of the road.

**The End**

**This smells after a sequel...except I've got no ideas at the moment for it. Besides, I think I only informed this on Instagram I was going to start a Miraculous/Monster Buster Club crossover this weekend. If y'all interested, stay tuned this weekend. **


End file.
